Birthdays and Weddings
by Natalia173
Summary: *Sequel to All The Wrong Things* It's Mitchie's birthday and it's the first one that Mitchie's going to be able to spend with Shane. But what if he forgets? Will it fix itself or will it just reaffirm Mitchie's feeling that they're not meant to be.
1. Everyday Life

So… I have a guilty pleasure for Smitchie fiction. I would never admit it to any of my friends (just as I would never admit that I listen to the Jonas Brothers *dies*). You would think that at 22 years of age I would be writing more mature fiction. Not so much. This is a sequel to All the Wrong Things. You should probably read that first or there will be some random stuff that doesn't make sense. No major plot points or anything, just some references you won't get.

Also I am going to point out now that this one is going to be more adult than the last one. It may or may not contain a full-fledged sex scene, I haven't decided yet (probably not but you never know), but there will definitely be sexual themes. They're older now and their relationship is inevitably going to be more sexual. Plus they're just so HOTT together I feel that this is how their relationship would be. They strike me as two characters that would grow into two very sexual beings when they became the age they are in my story (around 20). If you don't like it… well then go read the first one. It's much more tame. I think it should stay around a PG-13 rating but to be honest, there's a good chance it'll get pushed up into M, so be wary of that before you start reading.

Anyways, once again enjoy my 'I have nothing better to do with my time at work' fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock; I simply use its characters to further the enjoyment of all.

--

Mitchie sat in class with her laptop in front of her, fingers poised at the ready. However instead of rapidly typing notes that kept up with her professor's voice she was staring at her hand. More specifically she was staring at a ring on her fourth finger on her left hand. That's not true. Ring wasn't an accurate description of what was on her hand. Rock that would sink her to the bottom of the deepest ocean was an accurate portrayal of it.

Mitchie and Shane had been engaged for a little over two years now. They had gotten engaged just before Christmas of their freshman year. Though the official date, when she had gotten the ring, wasn't until January, Mitchie had agreed in November to marry him. Waiting to get the rock was more to appease the people around them. They didn't want everyone believing that they got together after a one night stand. The two of them knew it had been so much more than that but trying to explain it to anyone would have been difficult. Instead they pretended to date a few months and then get engaged. No surprise to anyone: they had known each other for years and everyone but Shane and she seemed to realize it was only a matter of time.

Despite her happiness at marrying Shane, Mitchie still housed doubts. They were so young. She didn't want to be bogged down by marriage. She wanted to explore the world, have a career, finish school and do all the things people who didn't get married at nineteen did. Of course, she would be twenty tomorrow and twenty-one by the time that they married but that didn't deter from the point.

She smiled at the thought of being twenty. She loved her birthday. Her parents had always done all that they could to make it special for her. The first year they were together he had proposed less than a month beforehand and she felt a two carat diamond on her hand was present enough. Last year Shane had been overseas for her birthday and so the opportunity to celebrate didn't arise. He had sent her a gift, called her to wish her a happy birthday and that had been it. She didn't care. When you were engaged to a celebrity, realizing that they were going to miss some important events came with the territory. Once they were out of college and she could go with him if she pleased they wouldn't be apart for as long. Unless of course her own career took her away from him.

Mitchie shook her head at the thought. There was so much that they hadn't discussed and the wedding was set for the end of next year, less than a week after graduation. They hadn't talked about kids. She wanted them but not right away. She wanted to be able to enjoy the first few years of her marriage. Besides, how would they raise kids on the road? She wanted to settle down when she had kids and she wanted Shane to settle with her.

She started typing in sync with her professor again but her thoughts still lingered on the looming wedding. There were some major things that they hadn't talked about yet. She knew that in retrospect to what they had been through just to end up together these were really minor things but they were important minor things. When it came down to it she loved Shane more than anything and vise versa. He would do anything for her, _had_ done anything for her.

Perhaps she should just get through her birthday before bringing up all these issues. She smiled at the thought. Shane was a romantic in everyway. He always thought up an entire extravaganza for any special occasion. He "proposed" to her on Valentine's Day last year and it had been the most wonderful experience of her life. He said it was to make up for the lack of romance on the first proposal. Personally, she didn't think that there was a much more romantic proposal then being asked while lying in bed naked and then having some of the most amazing sex of her life after she said yes. On the other hand, she certainly wasn't going to object to a little romance.

She couldn't even imagine what her birthday might bring. It fell on a Tuesday this year, which was a little depressing but that had never stopped Shane before. Valentine's Day had been on a Thursday. She figured that Shane had that all planned out.

In the midst of her daydreams Mitchie noticed everyone was getting up and leaving the class. She snapped shut her laptop and began packing it away. She hadn't even noticed that class was over but she was excited that it was. It was lunch time and food wasn't the only thing she was hungry for. She finished collecting her things and ran off to meet Shane.

--

Shane could see her walking towards him through the window of the Campus Café. He couldn't seem to take his eyes of her but then again, he never could. Most times she didn't even realize the allure she had and how often he had to restrain himself from dragging her off to his room and not letting her come out the rest of the day. She had a slim figure, beautiful features and a sway to her hips that always had every man in the room gazing at her while she walked, not that she ever noticed them staring. Shane, however, did. Part of him hated that they stared at her so much. Part of him loved it and loved it even more when they all watched her walk up to him and kiss him hello.

"Hey, Shane."

Shane looked up to see a vaguely familiar lanky blond. He knew that they had a class together and he was pretty sure her name was Megan though he wouldn't bet any money on that. She was a year older than he was something else he seemed to recall about her. She took her human anatomy gen ed a year late because of a pure hatred for science. He also could tell by the way that she was looking at him that he really wasn't going to like this conversation.

"Megan, right?" he asked though he didn't really want to know.

"Yeah," she answered a little too cheerily. She took his response as an invitation to sit on the edge of his table in her mini-skirt. She flipped long blond hair over her shoulder as though it were completely unintentional. Shane knew by now that with the exception of one extraordinary girl it never was. Shane wasn't sure that Mitchie knew that flipping her hair back over her shoulder _was_ flirting. Her oblivion was what made it cute and sexy as hell. The girl in front of him shifted bringing his attention back to the situation at hand.

"What can I do for you?" he asked though he felt he would regret the action. A seductive smile graced her face and she crossed her legs causing the skirt to hike up to dangerous proportions. She looked down at the table and then up through her lashes trying to be coy. She made shapeless patterns on the table with a blood red fingernail.

"Well, I'm terrible at science. It's my worst subject which is why I waited so long to take it. I was just wondering if you wanted to get together sometime and study together. Maybe we could even go out for a bite afterwards."

Shane knew he wasn't going to like this. Even after being on campus for almost two years girls still treated him as if he were a piece of meat or their ticket to instant riches. Being engaged hadn't helped the problem. If anything it had made it worse because women felt they only had a limited amount of time to win him over themselves. He wished he could just wear a sign that said 'You're wasting your time' or even better, 'go to hell' even though he felt neither would really help.

"I don't think so, Megan. I like to study on my own."

"Really? Because I always felt that anatomy should be studied in pairs."

There was no mistaking the seduction in her voice. Shane got the feeling that not a lot of men told this woman no because no hadn't worked the first time and it didn't seem as if it would work the second time. When he heard the soft bells to the café jingle he decided on a different approach.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Megan?" Without waiting for an answer he rose from the table. Just as he predicted Mitchie was standing at the door trying to hide the hurt she was feeling. Unfortunately all her emotions were always displayed all over her face and she was very obviously less than pleased at the leggy blond that was trying to seduce her fiancé. Shane walked over to her and with no hesitation pulled her tightly into his arms and connected her lips with his own.

It was like kissing for the first time every time that he kissed Mitchie. He had never known a girl to respond differently each and every time he kissed her. This time he felt her take control of the kiss. Her arms slid around his neck as her tongue slipped into his mouth searching for his tongue. When they met it was the same burst of excitement that he always felt and would never get tired of. The thing that surprised him was the rest of her body. Her hips were subtly pressing into his own. It was slight enough that no one would notice that she was doing it but distinct enough that he felt every inch of what she was doing. His body responded immediately. He had never seen her do this in public and suspected Megan was part of the cause. He finally broke the kiss and pressed his lips to her ears so that only she would hear what he had to say.

"If you keep up all that motion with your hips we're going to be standing here a lot longer than you anticipated," he murmured. He could almost feel the smile gracing her face in amusement. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she pulled away. Despite ending their heated kiss, she still kept her arms around his waist. Since Shane's hands were in the same place he couldn't complain, not that he ever would. They walked up to Megan together who, eyeing Mitchie up and down, didn't look that pleased.

"Who's this?" Mitchie asked, seemingly innocent.

"Mitchie, this is a girl from one of my classes. Megan, this is my fiancé Mitchie."

"Fiancé?" Megan asked skeptically.

"Yes," Shane answered. "I should have mentioned that I already have someone to study human anatomy with. My mistake."

"She's not even in our class," Megan scoffed.

"A good partner none the less."

Megan gave them both a dirty look before walking off without another word. Shane pulled out a chair for Mitchie before sitting down across from her at the intimate table.

"What was that all about? I'm not taking anatomy," Mitchie told him. Shane just chuckled.

"Yet we both get regular lessons in it. In fact, I'm pretty sure I was getting one about ten seconds ago."

Mitchie had the good graces to blush. She didn't know why she had done that. Usually she's not one for public displays of affection minus one lapse of judgment on The Great Lawn after she blamed Shane for not helping her pass her test. They hadn't even been dating yet but Mitchie still claimed it was one of the most passionate kisses she'd ever had in her life. Other than that she would barely kiss Shane hello when she saw him in public. She was just so fed up with every attractive woman on campus coming up whenever they felt like it and hitting on Shane. There were times they would come up while she was there and act as if she wasn't. Shane was always quick to make a point of it that she was and the girls would leave shortly after. Of course, that only explained the kiss, not the slow movement of her hips. _Megan_ would never have noticed that.

"You hungry?" he asked, about to get up and get something for her to eat. When she didn't answer and just looked down at the table he didn't move. "What?" he asked her. She looked up through her lashes, just as Megan had. The only difference was it completely unintentional on Mitchie's part. Sometimes he didn't know how he handled this girl's unintentional flirting.

"Well, I'm hungry but not really for food."

Santa Clause could have showed up and it would have shocked Shane less than she did right now. In all the time they had been dating he had never once heard Mitchie actually ask for it. Usually it was all in the body language for her. She would walk up to him coyly, kiss him and then not let him pull away. A small smile would grace her lips as she would lean up and kiss him again. It took a few trys but now that Shane knew what to look for it was a lot more obvious and he never failed to give her what she wanted. He had come to terms with her way of asking. In fact, in some ways he preferred it.

Now he realized that asking him out right was one of the most arousing things he had ever heard in his life. Of course, the fact that she never did it is what made it all the more appealing so he was glad it wasn't frequent but good God was it sexy. Add to that the fact that he was still recovering from her little escapade earlier and it took all his strength not to take her right there on the table. He didn't know what had gotten into her but he certainly wasn't going to let it pass by. He could already see her retreating into her shell from his delay in answer. In some ways Mitchie wasn't comfortable in her sexuality. In her clothes she was constantly questioning herself. Once she was out of them it was as if she were a completely different person.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to be so forward."

He stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her up so her face was inches from his. He kissed her hard knowing that if he didn't he would literally explode.

"Damn it, Mitchie. Sometimes it takes all of my self-control to be around a woman as sexy as you are." He smiled as he saw the blush rise to her cheeks. Without breaking contact, he grabbed both their saddle bags and slung them over his shoulders and then steered her towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't give you everything you asked for exactly when you asked for it? We're headed to my room and I'm really hoping that you didn't have anything planned for the rest of the afternoon."

--

"Shaaaaaaaaane," came the complaint, "come back to bed. It's freezing without you in it."

Shane grabbed some food out of the fridge in his dorm and hurried back to Mitchie. She peeked at him from under the covers, admiring the view of her naked lover coming back to bed. He deposited the food on the dresser that dueled as a night stand next to his bed and slipped back under the covers. It was a cold day for early march and the heating and cooling system in the building hadn't quite caught up to the changing weather. The AC was on and despite the two's best efforts to turn it down, the room was still colder than they liked.

Shane's body instantly warmed up the bed. It could be the coldest day of the year and Shane would still radiate heat. Mitchie nuzzled close to him and felt his arms wrap around her. She warmed up instantly. She also noticed something else instantly. She chuckled.

"Haven't you had enough?" she asked but there was no annoyance in her voice. There was only laughter and pleasure at the thought that even though it had been five hours she still aroused him with little to no effort.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "You're in my bed and naked. What do you expect to happen?"

"Not that," she giggled

"That's what you get for dating a very healthy twenty year old male. Now are you hungry or not?"

"Of course," she answered. Deciding to tease him just a little longer she ran her finger down his chest, past his belt line and continued even further. It elicited a groan from Shane.

"Mitchie." Her name was half spoken half growled. She laughed but stopped. For now. "Now what do you want to eat because the cheese sticks and soda that are sitting on my nightstand aren't going to cut it if you're going to keep this up all night?"

"All night huh? Not a bad idea." Her hands wandered again.

"Mitchie!" came the complaint. "I'm hungry. For some actual food."

"How about pizza?" she asked though didn't stop her ministrations.

"Mmm, food that comes to the door," he moaned.

"And gives us a whole twenty minutes," she reminded him.

"I could do a lot in twenty minutes."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. They looked at each other confused not expecting any visitors.

"I didn't know you could order pizza telepathically, Shane."

"I couldn't the last time I checked," he muttered and got up to check the door. Whoever it was better have a damn good reason for why he was leaving his bed. Looking through the peep hole he saw three giggling and very obviously freshman girls.

"Are you sure this is his room?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, my friend told me!" was the whispered answer. Shane resisted the urge to groan.

"It's a group of freshman girls looking for the ever famous Shane Gray," he told Mitchie loud enough that she could hear but soft enough that the girls on the other side wouldn't know anyone was home. Mitchie didn't stifle her groan.

"This is getting fucking ridiculous," she muttered. There came another knock. "I have an idea. Put on a pair of jeans but leave the top button undone. Just a pair of jeans," she said when she saw him reaching for a pair of boxers. He looked at her quizzically. "All part of the plan."

This time he gave her an 'I don't believe you' look.

"Ok, so I also don't want to have to undress you any more than I have to later."

"That sounds more like it." He still did as she asked, wondering what Mitchie had in mind. He went and opened the door. The giggling immediately stopped and four girls gaped at a rumpled, nearly naked Shane Gray.

"Can I help you?" he asked them, annoyed that they were disturbing him for something so stupid.

"Uhh…. Hi," one of the girls said tentatively stepping forward. Shane once again had to resist the urge to groan. It was his junior year and he was still being mobbed by people. The girls in front of him were acting more like they were twelve instead of eighteen.

"Hi," he responded, indulging them. He didn't know why Mitchie had made him answer the door. He'd rather be ignoring them and back in bed with her. He looked over to where she lay.

And his jaw immediately dropped. She was walking towards him in nothing but an oversized t-shirt that barely came low enough. It gave a tantalizing glimpse of her upper thighs. She sauntered over to him, a usual though subconscious sway to her hips and wrapped her arms around his torso. She stood on her toes, he was a good four inches taller than her if not more, and placed a kiss on his cheek. She looked at the girls disinterested.

"Who are they?" was the annoyed response that she gave.

"I don't know. I have yet to get an actual answer out of them." He gazed at the girls wearily. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark though and say that they're freshman who, after almost an entire school year, finally figured out which room Shane Gray was in and decided that they were going to annoy him in the fervorant hope that he would suddenly realize that they were the ones for him."

"Did it work?" she asked no concern in her voice. They both knew it hadn't but that didn't take away from the fun of the game. Shane was about to make it ten times more interesting.

"No, it simply interrupted me having the best sex of my life with my even sexier fiancé."

Mitchie had to choke back a laugh. If the look on the three girls' faces showed any more shock she'd have to take a picture. They were stunned at what he said. Few people admitted they were having sex even though it had to be completely obvious to the girls what had been going on. If not they were bluntly informed now.

"Anything else, ladies?" Shane asked. They ran off without a word. A slow smile spread across Shane's face and he closed the door. Leaning against it he pulled Mitchie into his arms, kissing her fiercely. "What has gotten into you lately? It seems you turn up the sexy about a hundred notches whenever women come around." He kissed her again before she answered with a shrug.

"I'm just tired of seeing beautiful women draped themselves over you."

"They don't drape themselves on me," he contended, "they merely hover over me. There is a distinct difference between the two."

"And the difference is?"

He stepped close to her, close enough to be in her personal space but not touching her. He spoke very softly.

"This is hovering." He pulled her into arms, his lips just inches above hers. "This would be draping. See one gets you mad at them, the other one gets you mad at me."

"I still don't like it. So I decided to stop being so timid and show them that you're not going to suddenly forget about me and be interested in them."

"Mitchie, you keep pulling stunts like that and there won't be a man on campus that will forget about you."

"Sure they will. Men often forget to look at me as they look past me to see a beautiful woman," she grumbled.

"I didn't. Now come on. Once I order the pizza I only have twenty minutes to show you how incredibly sexy you really are."

Mitchie smiled. If this is what happened when she put on a little charm, she couldn't wait to see what he had planned for her birthday the next day.

--

First chapter finished!!! They're so cute together, no? Obviously that's not going to last or it would be a pretty boring story. Next chapter is her birthday and she's expecting wooing and romance but what will she actually get? You'll have to read to find out!


	2. Mitchie's Birthday

I am back with chapter two! I update pretty quickly. Mainly because I have an eight hour work day and four hours of actual work. So you, the reader, benefits from my lack of real work to do. I don't really have anything else to say except enjoy the story! Oh and…

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. I simply use it to further the enjoyment of all.

--

Mitchie awoke the next morning with the sun shining in her eyes and an alarm going off in her ear. She covered her head with a blanket and grabbed blindly for the alarm. Her hand hit something, there was a crash and there was no more buzzing. She was about to go back to sleep when she realized that Shane should have turned off the alarm. She then realized that she was alone in the bed. She popped her head out of the covers. Other than Shane missing, nothing was different. Wait, today was her birthday! Why had he left her on her birthday! She was about to start fuming when she noticed a letter sitting on the pillow beside her. She grabbed it and opened it quickly. Shane's rough penmanship stared back at her.

_Mitchie,_

_Had to run some errands this morning before my eleven o'clock class. Set the alarm because I knew you wouldn't wake up on your own. See you at lunch. I love you._

_Shane_

Mitchie smiled and snuggled back under the covers, the letter on her chest. He must have been planning some last minute birthday details. She should have known he wouldn't forget, though she thought it a little odd that he didn't wish her a happy birthday on the card. Shrugging it off she got up and showered and dressed for her ten AM class.

Sitting through class was excruciatingly boring. She browsed the internet, read a book, anything she could do to get through class. Her notes, for the time that she tried to take them, were pathetic because she just couldn't pay attention to what was going on. She was meeting Shane for lunch when the class was over and she was getting impatient.

Finally, after what seemed like days instead of the hour and a half it was, her professor finally released them. She stuffed books and her laptop before running off to the usual place that she met Shane. She saw him through the window, sitting down at a table, his nose in a text book. She slid into the seat across from him.

"Hey," she said when he looked up and then leaned across the table to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey. Want the usual for lunch?" he closed his book and stood up. There wasn't a flower, card or present in sight. The words happy birthday didn't pass his lips. She could care less about the fact that he didn't get her anything but to not even wish her happy birthday? She was starting to wonder if something else was going on.

"Yeah, sure." She watched him walk over to the counter, pick out the usual things and then pay for it all. She had tried to keep him from buying her everything all the time but she realized after awhile that it was futile. He liked buying her things. When he had started buying her food before she got there so that she wouldn't insist on paying for it, she got the hint. He walked back to the table and set her food in front of her.

"So how was class?" he asked her as he dug into his meal. She picked at hers.

"Ok, I guess. Boring. I couldn't pay attention."

"Why is that?"

'Because I was thinking too much about spending my birthday with you,' she thought but stopped herself from saying it out loud. Maybe he was trying to be coy. Somehow, though, she didn't think so. She thought that he had just plain forgotten.

Shane had forgotten her birthday.

"Just had a lot on my mind," she told him. She continued to pick at the lettuce on her plate. Suddenly she really wasn't hungry. She swished her salad around on her plate a little more to make it look like she had actually eaten something before she decided that she should go. "Hey, I hate to cut lunch short but I have a huge paper due. I have to get to library to do some research."

Before Shane could say a word she had emptied her tray into the trash and walked out the door.

She hadn't even kissed him goodbye.

--

Mitchie trudged through the rest of the day mad at the world. Well, she was actually only mad with Shane but she seemed to be taking it out on the world. She attended her other classes and though she took notes, she couldn't tell you what they were on. She had been too busy fuming.

He was her fiancé and he couldn't even be bothered to remember her birthday! She always remembered his, had always planned something special. He hadn't even been home for the past two of her birthdays that they had been dating for and she hadn't said a word about it. It had killed her that he couldn't be there but she had been the understanding fiancé because what else was she going to do? She couldn't change it so she made the best of it.

Now that he was home he didn't even bother to remember.

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie's head shot up and a girl around her own height with blonde hair hugged her so hard she nearly fell over.

"Jesus Christ, Jessie." Despite her words, Mitchie smiled. Jessie was her roommate from freshman year and they were still good friends. In fact, she was probably the best friend that Mitchie had in college. She had been there for all the ups, downs and in-betweens when it came to Mitchie and Shane's relationship.

"Sorry. Happy Birthday! How does it feel to be twenty?" Jessie asked her friend. The two girls started walking toward the student center.

"Other than a douche bag fiancé, fantastic."

"Uh oh, what did he do now?"

"Forgot my birthday."

Jessie stopped walking abruptly and Mitchie had walked a few steps before realizing that her friend wasn't beside her. Mitchie turned to see and incredulous look written all over Jessie's face.

"You're kidding me? He didn't actually forget it did he?"

"It's almost five in the evening and I haven't even gotten so much as a happy birthday," Mitchie said as they resumed their walking. "I don't know what else to think."

"Maybe it's all part of the surprise," Jessie suggested with a shrug. "Maybe you'll go back to your room and there will be a surprise waiting for you and not saying anything about your birthday was all a big hoax."

"I guess it's possible," Mitchie said hesitantly. Shane usually did things with a lot of flair but doing things that made her squirm wasn't really his style. Well, there was one thing that he did that made her squirm but that was something else entirely. She wanted to stay hopeful but she felt she was just setting herself up for more disappointment.

"Of course it's possible." Jessie just wanted to keep her friend's hopes up. "Hey, let's go out clubbing this Thursday. Even if he ends up forgetting than at least you can have a birthday night out with your girlfriends."

"That's true… why not? What else do I have to do on a Thursday night?"

"Don't sound so excited about it, Mitchie."

"Sorry, Jess, I've just been stressed out. Are you up for some food?"

"Aren't you going to be eating with Shane?" Jessie asked.

"Eating where? He doesn't have any dinner plans at any place out. He didn't mention eating together today. I'm certainly not going to rearrange my schedule for a guy who can't even be bothered to ask me out to our dining hall."

"You two should keep a calendar of when you plan to be mad at each other so you can at least be mad at the same time. It would give you a larger amount of time together when you're not mad if you just do it all at once. Sometimes I wonder how you two even stay together."

"You're not the only one, Jessie."

Jessie stopped in her tracks and just stared at Mitchie. Prepared this time,Mitchie stopped just as suddenly. Jessie stopped like this a lot and Mitchie, by this point could usually stop just ask quickly. She stood there looking at Jessie and waited her out knowing that eventually Jessie mouth would catch up with her mind.

"You're not serious? You and Shane are meant to be together, Mitchie. I've never seen two people so perfectly suited to each other." Jessie started walking again and Mitchie fell easily into step with her.

"I don't know if I am or not. We're from two different worlds, Jess. I'm the girl who comes from nothing and is going no where. Shane is already famous and he's not even twenty-one yet. Girls fawn over him everywhere we go—"

"Ok, to Shane's defense, that's not his fault. And he never even looks at them. Usually he just brushes them off and then introduces you and then continues to ignore them."

"I'm not saying that he pursues them. I just hate that they're always around him."

The two girls walked into the dining hall and handed the bored student running the desk their ID cards. He swiped them and then handed them back. The two girls headed for the nearest empty table and plopped their bags down. Jessie looked at the menu posted at the end of the lines. Nothing looked especially good but then school food was mediocre on the best of days. Once in a blue moon they managed to make something really spectacular but the Sloppy Joes on the menu suggested that today wasn't going to be that day. They both decided that a grilled cheese sandwich with some curly fries was probably their best bet of getting something edible.

"Mitchie," Jessie said to her as they grabbed their trays, "you're about to marry a rock star. You're about to spend your life to someone who is constantly in the lime light. You had to have known that fan girls and business trips and social events were all going to part of the package. If you didn't want any of that, you shouldn't have signed on."

"It's not that I didn't want it. I guess I just didn't realize how nearly invisible I would be next to him. I want to be seen as Shane Grey's girlfriend, not his arm candy."

"That's Hollywood," Jessie shrugged. "Until you marry him they won't really take you seriously and even then they won't until you've been married a few years and they know you're not going to get a divorce at the first sign of trouble."

"And what about kids and family? I want them but I can't raise them by themselves. I need their dad to be there. I don't want to raise them on the road but how can I ask someone to give up their job and stay home?"

"If he's really serious about you then he won't see it as giving up. He'll see it as a huge gain. He's going to have kids and a family and that should be more important to him than a career in music. Besides, it's not like he'll never be able to go back to his music. He'll just be taking a few years off."

They sat down at the table and Mitchie stabbed the salad she had gotten herself violently. Jessie just raised an eyebrow but kept her mouth shut. When Mitchie wanted to talk, she'd talk and she'd say exactly what she means to. It was easy like that with Mitchie. A person just had to have some patience.

"Maybe I should talk to him about all of this. I'm sitting here planning a wedding and I don't even know if he wants children. Two people who can't even talk about the important things shouldn't be getting married."

"I'm sure it will all work out, Mitchie. Shane loves you and just wants to see you happy. When you stop being angry at him about your birthday, just sit down and talk to him."

--

Shane knocked on Mitchie's door. He hadn't seen her all day, she hadn't been picking up her phone and now it was night and she never came back to their room. Well, it was actually his room because she had a roommate where he opted to pay for a single this year but still. They were always there together, every night. She was the reason he had gotten the single room. He knocked again when there was no answer, this time a little louder. She was angry at him, he knew it, he just couldn't figure out why_._ Finally the door creaked open and Mitchie stood before him in her pajamas looking a little rumpled from sleep and entirely too sexy for her own good.

"Shane, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Actually, he knew exactly what time it was. It was one AM. He had gone to sleep early, probably around ten assuming that she would walk in later. It had happened often enough. Only about ten minutes ago he woke up because she hadn't been sleeping next to him and he wasn't used to it. He knew she didn't usually stay out that late so he had walked up a flight of stairs to her room and started banging on the door, not caring if her roommate woke up or not.

"It's really late. I was worried about you."

"I'm here," she answered. "Obviously. Where else would I be?"

He wondered if she was serious. She_ looked _pretty serious but he couldn't be sure.

"Our room," he answered even though he felt stupid for saying the obvious answer.

"You mean your room?" she asked, slightly stressing the your. "Why would I be there?"

Shane wanted to scream in frustration. What was with this girl today? What had he done that she was so angry with him? He just wanted to fix it, kiss her and curl up next to her in bed before falling into blissful sleep. Instead of doing that, he was sitting in the hall, answering incredibly stupid question and realizing he was going to regret being up so late when he got up for his eight AM class tomorrow.

"No, I meant _our_ room and you're there every night so I didn't think that today would be any different. Apparently I was wrong."

"Well I guess I just forgot. You know what it's like when you forget, right, Shane? I mean, you've forgotten something recently, haven't you?"

If Shane had been confused before, it was nothing to what he felt now. He didn't think that he had forgotten anything but he doubted she would be saying something if he didn't. Was it their anniversary? No, that was in November. It wasn't their first date or their first kiss or their first anything. It wasn't his birthday or her…shit. She watched as understanding dawned onto his face.

"Oh, Mitchie, it was today. Your birthday was today."

"No," she said, "my birthday was yesterday." She slammed the door in his face. Shane didn't even try and stop her.

--

Shane is in trouble, Shane is in trouble! Lots of discourse going on between our favorite couple. Is Mitchie going to decide that they really don't belong together? Is Shane going to make it up to her? WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!!

To be honest, I don't really know. So really there's no point in asking. :-D However, a good way to find out would be to stay tuned, read the next chapter and tell all your friends about me. ^^


	3. Changes

This installment took a little longer but it's longer than both the other chapters so whatever.

Also, this story has now firmly shifted into the adult content rating. If you're not mature enough to handle it or don't wish to read it, then don't. I've given you warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

--

Shane gave up on sleep at about five in the morning. He had barely slept two hours the entire night and he knew that he wasn't going to be sleeping at all now so why bother? Without Mitchie sleeping with him it was almost impossible to sleep. It was no different when he had to go on trips without her. Unless he tired himself out so much his body forced him to go to sleep, he ended up being awake all night. Not only had she not slept next to him last night but she was furious with him. He couldn't blame her. He had really screwed up this time around.

How could he have forgotten her birthday? He had never forgotten before. He had been on tour before, though, and had people reminding him every second of his day what he needed to do. He was sure that someone had reminded him to call her on her birthday and send her a gift. What kind of person was he that he needed people to remind him of his fiancé's birthday? Was he going to need people to remind him about his anniversary too? It was the stupidest, most pathetic thing he had ever done in his life. He was surprised the damage hadn't been worse.

He didn't actually _know_ how bad it was. He hadn't tried talking to her yet today and he wasn't sure that she would let him. He had to do something to make it up to her. He'd send her flowers first in the frantic hope that she would at least allow him to speak to her, to explain.

But explain what? That because someone hadn't reminded him he couldn't remember when her birthday was? Should he tell her that he was an idiot who had a calendar, a laptop, a palm pilot and every other type of electronic device imaginable and he hadn't thought to put her birthday on a single one of them? There was no real excuse for what had happened. He had forgotten when he shouldn't have and he had absolutely zero excuse for it. That seemed to make it even worse. If he had been under a lot of pressure from a tour or something such as that she might have understood, but school and Mitchie were the only two things occupying Shane's time. Neither was a reason for forgetting something so important.

Groaning in frustration, Shane threw off the covers and dragged himself out of bed. He started the shower, turning it as hot as it would go. Mitchie didn't like it quite that hot and so usually hot showers like this were rare: they only happened when he had to get up earlier than she did. He wished those were the circumstances now. He stepped into the shower, letting the scalding water flow over him. He probably should have turned it down but he made no move to lessen the heat. Maybe it would clear his idiotic head. Maybe he could think of something that would show Mitchie that he wasn't a complete jackass.

The water continued to beat down on his back and no ideas came to his head.

--

"You look like shit, man."

Shane looked up to see one of his best friends standing over him.

"That's because I feel like shit, Jason." The last thing that he needed was Jason telling him things that he already knew. Shane watched as Jason plopped his books onto the table and then took the seat next to Shane. Shane looked at the clock. They had at least ten minutes before the professor got there, assuming that their professor was on time, which she never was. "I fucked up, Jason."

"What else is new? What did you do to Mitchie this time?" Jason asked, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. Shane glared at him before sighing. It wasn't as if Jason wasn't right.

"I forgot her birthday."

Jason just looked at him, mouth hanging open. He blinked a couple of times, shook his dark haired head and then covered his face with his hands. He felt frustrated _for_ Shane. Jason attempted to start a sentence about three times before something coherent finally managed to escape his lips.

"You forgot like… for real you forgot?"

"No, I for fake forgot, Jason. Yes, of course for real. You don't think I would have actually done something like that on purpose, do you?" Shane asked, slightly angered at his friend. How stupid did Jason think he was? Shane shook his head. Never mind, a guy who just forgot his girlfriend's birthday was pretty damn stupid. No need to let Jason remind him of it in a less than pleasant way. And Jason would find every way to tease him about how much of an idiot he was.

"You really did screw up," he commented. "So what are you going to do about it?" Jason grabbed his notebook off the table and opened it up to where his notes had left off. Shane sighed for the second time in a two minute span.

"I don't know," Shane answered honestly. "I've never messed up so thoroughly before. Usually it's just little things that I do to piss her off. Looking exceptionally cute, giving a pouty face, and kissing her makes the problem go away. I don't think that that's going to fix it this time."

"No shit," Jason commented offhandedly. Shane glared at him but Jason just grinned in response. "I call it like I see it man. You're in a deep pile."

"Thanks. Now, if you could suggest something useful, that would be great," Shane replied to his friend. Jason just shrugged.

"You're asking the wrong guy. We all know what my relationships are like."

It was true. Jason had little luck with relationships. Perhaps that's how he meant it to be. Either way, the longest relationship that Jason had been involved in had only lasted about two months. Shane remembered commenting on his friend breaking the previous record of three weeks. Jason was more of a one night stand kind of guy. Go to a party, hook up with a girl and then they both go their separate ways afterwards. He never coerced a girl who didn't express the interest. Shane sometimes was shocked on how many girls wanted unattached sex. He didn't think he could ever live like that but it seemed to suit Jason and as long as he wasn't hurting anyone there was no harm in it. Shane was sure that someday Jason would find someone. Until then… Shane shrugged inwardly. He had to concentrate on his own dilemma, not Jason's love life.

"I sent her flowers but I feel like that's not really going to help a whole lot," Shane thought out loud, hoping something would trigger the imagination of his friend.

"Damn, Shane, you're worse than I am at this. Girls hate flowers after a fight, every guy knows that. They'll probably just make her angrier at you."

"Thanks, Jason. Again, you're such a huge help."

"Look, just be honest with her. I know enough about girls and Mitchie to know she would rather you just go talk to her and give her a straight answer than sit there showering her with gifts of apology."

"If I could get her to talk to me that would be great. What am I supposed to do when she's giving me the silent treatment?"

"Wait till she calms down," Jason reassured him, "then when she's ready to talk, you'll know."

"I don't think you realize how dire the situation is, Jason. I slept _alone_ last night!" Shane said his voice exasperated. Jason whistled softly.

"Okay, so you're going to be waiting awhile until she decides that she wants to talk to you. Either way, flowers and gifts aren't going to do it."

"Damn it, you're right. I hate it when you're right," Shane muttered. Jason just shrugged and grinned. He was about to make a glib comment about always being right but their professor walked in, silencing all further conversation.

--

What the hell am I doing, Mitchie thought to herself. This whole situation is crazy. They were getting married in less than a year and Shane couldn't even remember her birthday. How was he going to remember their anniversary or any other important date that came up when they got married? Mitchie sat up from the bed she was laying on and threw a pillow against the wall. The whole situation was stupid. They were only in their twenties. Why were they getting married?

Tears streamed down her face as a million thoughts raced through her head. She loved Shane, loved him more than anything in the world. There was so much that she had doubts about though. They never talked about anything. She didn't know whether he wanted kids or where they were going to live or what was going to happen in terms of their careers. Hell, she didn't even know where they were going on their honeymoon.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts that continued to come back into her head. She had been having doubts about the entire situation for a long time now and she wasn't sure that they were entirely unfounded. Sometimes she had the thought that the relationship was all physical. If Shane couldn't remember a simple birthday… she shuddered. How secure was their relationship really? Sure he had chased her for a few years but they were apart all that time. They had no chance to really know that much about each other. Mitchie never spoke to him or called him or really had any contact with him after Camp Rock. She hardly felt that Camp Rock was a legitimate amount of time to get to know someone, not to mention they were in high school then. She had changed so much since then. When she had agreed to marry Shane they hadn't even been around each other that long. They only started talking again when they lived across the hall from each other and she used the term talking loosely. They had fought so often during all that time.

Come to think of it, they seemed to fight a lot even after they had started dating. She felt like she was almost always mad at him about one thing or another. They fought about the stupidest things too. They couldn't have any sort of a relationship if they continued to fight like they did. Shane never fixed anything either. His idea of smoothing things over was to just be romantic in the hopes that she would forget what he had done and remember how much she loved him. The problems they fought over were never solved, just… postponed until they were once again fighting about it. They never talked about anything, just had sex and hung out.

God, she couldn't remember the last time that they went _out._ Shane had stopped taking her out on real dates over a year ago. It seemed like the second he was sure she wasn't going to go anywhere he didn't have to try anymore. They had hit the worst kind of rut in their relationship. The kind of rut that you didn't get out of. A sob of frustration escaped. What was she going to do? Did she try and talk to him about it? It seemed a futile effort to her since he couldn't seem to sit down and talk about anything else with her. But to leave? She just didn't know. For so long she thought she had been so sure and now… now it seemed as if she had been a complete idiot the whole time.

Mitchie buried herself under her covers, tears making her pillow wet. Eventually her body tired out, her eyes closed and she fell into a dreamless, exhausted sleep.

--

Shane saw her walk in. She looked terrible. The past three days had obviously taken their toll on her and it made Shane's heart ache. He had done that to her. It was his fault that she looked like she had been to hell and back. Finally, last night, she had called him and asked him to meet her for lunch. Shane was glad that she had done so. Sleeping without her the past three nights had been awful and he didn't want to repeat the experience. He missed her, missed everything about her and he didn't care what he had to do to make her forgive him, he was going to do it without hesitation.

His eyes followed her as she walked over to his table and sat down across from him. He leaned over and kissed her briefly. There was no warmth on her end of the kiss. They could have been siblings the way that she had kissed him. There was no reaction in her eyes or body. She may be willing to talk to him but she still wasn't happy.

"Hey," he said to her, hoping to get her to talk, to remove that desolate look from her face.

"Hey," she responded, almost softer than he could hear. She looked down at her hands, not sure she wanted to be here, to talk to him. She looked up and saw two brown eyes staring back at her. There was so much concern in them she almost couldn't look back at him. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Yeah. Usually the couches upstairs are pretty deserted." Shane stood up, grabbed his bag but before he could grab hers she took it herself. Shane frowned slightly. They walked upstairs of the student union and, just as Shane had predicted, there were few people there. They found a secluded couch and sat down. Shane noticed that she didn't sit close to him as she usually did. It was almost as if she were trying to sit as far away as possible. Shane shook his head. It was a stupid thought. She was still angry with him, of course she wasn't going to start cuddling up to him.

"How have you been?" she asked him, not knowing how to start the conversation.

"Miserable," he told her honestly. "I miss you."

Tears sprung to her eyes. She hated hearing that but it wasn't going to get much better. Not anytime soon, anyways. There was so much wrong, so much to fix, so much… she didn't want to think about it.

"I'm sorry you've been so miserable."

"What do you have to be sorry for, Mitchie? I was the one who screwed up."

"Doesn't make your pain any less real than mine."

"It makes it less important," he told her. There was another stretch of silence. "I miss you, Mitchie. I miss you like hell. I'm sorry for everything. I don't know how I could have forgotten something so important. Please come home. I can't take being away from you anymore. When are you coming home, Mitchie?" The silence was long and drawn out.

"I'm not." The answer was so soft at first Shane thought he had heard her wrong. The look on her face told him that he hadn't.

"What? You're not… because I forgot your birthday?"

"No. Yes. Not totally. The birthday thing was just the thing that tipped the scale. There's so much more."

"Mitchie, what are you talking about?"

Mitchie sighed and looked at Shane. He looked so scared, so afraid of what might actually happen. This was going to hurt him so badly and she hated doing it. It was the best choice though. In the end this was going to be the best for both of them. They didn't belong together. She should have realized that a long time ago.

"I'm not coming back to you, Shane. I'm not going to live with you or sleep with you or kiss you. I'm not going to marry you, Shane." She took her ring off and placed it in his hand. "I'm breaking our engagement."

"Mitchie, please…" The pain that Shane had felt when he first saw Mitchie increased tenfold. She couldn't be doing this. There was no way that she could be leaving. "I love you," he said, almost pathetically. He knew it wasn't going to make her stay. Nothing was going to make her stay. When Mitchie made up her mind he knew how hard it was to get her to change it.

"I know," she told him honestly. "And I love you too but we're not right for each other, Shane. We can't agree on anything, we never have a real conversation, never solve anything. Shane, we fight more than we have sex. Considering how often we have sex, that's a big problem."

"You'd be bored if you didn't have someone to fight with," Shane countered. "Fighting keeps things interesting."

"Fighting is tiring," Mitchie contested. "I don't have the energy to go to school, plan a wedding and fight with you."

"So stop going to school."

"Shane, please. This is for the best. If we can't decide on the unimportant things how are we ever going to decide on the important things? What about kids, our careers, where we're going to live. Those are all subjects that you avoid when I try and talk to you about them."

"Mitchie, you can't-"

Mitchie held up her hand to silence him. She smiled sadly at him before kissing him softly.

"I'm sorry I waited so long to end it. I'm sorry about how much this is going to hurt you. You really are wonderful. It just wasn't meant to be. I love you, Shane, I really do. I just… can't be with you." She hugged him then stood up, gathered her things and walked away without a single look back.

--

Shane had sat on the couch for a full five minutes before he finally trudged his way back to his room. He was stunned that she had ended it. He knew that she would be mad but to end their relationship? Over forgetting her birthday?

She had said that it was more than her birthday though. She had mentioned kids and careers and all sorts of things that, indeed, they hadn't talked about. It wasn't because Shane didn't think they were important. He simply thought she knew his answer. He wanted kids with her. He would take care of them if she wanted a career. He would give up his own career for her. He had earned enough money for the both of them to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. He could care less where they lived. He already traveled all over the world. Wherever she wanted home base to be then that's where he would stay. Why didn't she understand that whatever it was that she wanted he would give to her?

Shane reached his apartment, unlocked the door and walked in. She wasn't there. He realized that she wouldn't be ever again. He was never going to sleep beside her or touch her or trip over her clothes or nag her to get out of the shower, or threaten to join her in it. Never again would any of those things happen. He had hardly even said goodbye to her, just nodded when she had said her own goodbyes.

He shut the door as the shock started to wear off and the emotions began to take over. He stumbled to his bed and just laid there feeling torn apart and completely numb all at once. He didn't even know what to do at this point. He couldn't go to class, he wouldn't actually absorb anything. He couldn't see her, couldn't eat, could barely breathe.

How could she just end it? They didn't fight that often. What was she seeing in her mind that made her think that they weren't meant to be together? He just couldn't understand. He was at his happiest when he was with her. Could it really be that she had never been sadder than when she was with him and he was just too oblivious to notice?

He didn't have answers to any of his questions. He hadn't even seen it coming. He had no idea that she had been thinking about this for so long. Why hadn't she _talked _to him? She claimed he always avoided the subject but did she ever bring them up to begin with? He just didn't know. Shane stumbled over to his fridge and pulled out the bottle of Absolute. Opening it he took a big swig and ignored the burn of it going down his throat. He took another gulp before the sting of the first had subsided. Before he knew it, a half hour had passed and half the bottle was gone.

This was ridiculous. Why was he wallowing when she was the one who had screwed things up? He had been a good boyfriend to her. He wasn't going to sit here on a Friday night and mourn the loss of someone who wanted nothing to do with him. He was Shane fucking Grey. He was sure he could find someone to hang out with tonight. Shane took one last long drink of the Absolute, grabbed his coat and headed out to find someone to console him on this Friday night.

--

"Mitchie, I don't understand why you called if off," Jessie yelled from Mitchie's bathroom. She was attempting to put on her make-up and talk at the same time. It had taken all of Jessie's persuasive powers to convince Mitchie to go out with her friends. She had cancelled on them last night, asking if they could postpone the birthday celebration until Friday. Everyone had agreed and when Mitchie told Jessie why she was trying to back out of it a second time, Jessie wouldn't let her. If there were ever a time that Mitchie needed a night out with her friends, this was it.

"We don't agree on anything, Jessie. We do nothing but fight constantly. The man refuses to grow up and have an adult conversation with me. I can't be married to someone like that," came the muffled response as Mitchie searched through her closet.

Jessie shook her head. Sometimes she wondered if beating Mitchie into the ground would do any good. Mitchie was meant to be with Shane yet here she was, making up another excuse not to have a relationship with him. It was like freshman year all over again. The only difference was that this time, Jessie wasn't sure if she could talk Mitchie out of her decision. She seemed pretty determined not to marry the guy and Jessie didn't know how to convince her otherwise. Taking Mitchie clubbing and giving her a night to clear her thoughts was probably the best thing to do for now.

"Did you ever try talking to him, Mitchie or was this some situation you imagined in your head?" Jessie came out of the bathroom and looked at her friend. "I'd hate to see you ruin your chance at happiness over a misunderstanding."

"It's not a misunderstanding, Jess. Stop trying to make it sound like I'm a scared idiot who didn't think things through before she made her decision. This is the best for everyone. Now can we drop it please?"

The anger present in Mitchie's voice let Jessie know that if she pushed her friend much further it wouldn't end well. She just sighed and nodded. Maybe they could try again next week.

"Yeah, sure. Have you picked out anything to wear yet? Everyone is going to be downstairs in about five minutes."

"No, I haven't been clubbing in forever."

Jessie walked over to Mitchie's closet, picked out a skimpy but cute dress and handed it to Mitchie.

"Wear this and no arguments. Tonight you should look like a rock star even if you don't feel like one."

--

The club was the usual scene: too many bodies, too many drunk people and too loud to have a conversation. It was a wonder anyone willingly put themselves in this kind of situation yet here Mitchie was, about to submerge herself in the bodies, the drunkenness and the music. The other girls seemed excited and immediately plunged into the crowd and started dancing. Mitchie, not wanting to be alone, had no choice but to follow.

After a few minutes of dancing with her friends, all the apprehensions and worries and stresses of the past few days began to wear off. She loved dancing and she had some of the greatest most supportive friends in the world. She was glad that she had allowed herself to be dragged out tonight. A friend brought her a drink and she sipped it down, tasting the sting of alcohol at the back of her throat.

Not long after she got there she felt someone come up behind her and started dancing with her. Mitchie was about to turn and tell him she wasn't interested, that she had a fiancé when she realized that she didn't. There was no reason for her to not dance with whomever it was that stood behind her. She looked towards her friends who gave her a subtle nod. Mitchie took a deep breath and turned around to face her dancing partner.

He was tall, though not as tall as Shane. He had light brown hair with blue eyes and was a decent dancer. Mitchie started dancing with him, her hips moving in time with the music. She turned her back on him again and she felt his hands lay themselves on her hips, pressing them against his own.

They danced together for most of the night. He bought her three drinks and after about three hours, asked if she wanted to go outside by pointing to the front door. She nodded her consent and, after telling her friends where she'd be, followed him into the cool air. The club had been so stifling that the air felt amazing on her skin. She turned to the guy that she had walked out with. Brent she was pretty sure his name was. That much she had managed to hear over the loud music.

"I thought you might enjoy some fresh air," he said. "It can get really hot in there."

"Thanks," Mitchie answered. She walked over to a ledge and leaned up against it, resting her feet. She shivered as she felt cold stone against the back of her thighs. She couldn't believe that she had allowed Jessie to talk her into wearing this ridiculous outfit.

"You look great," Brent said to her. Mitchie looked at him but decided he seemed genuine enough. A lot less sketchy than most of the other guys that frequented the clubs.

"Thank you," she answered. "You look pretty good yourself." She hated small talk. She had taken for granted that Shane and she had never had to go through this kind of thing. Even their "getting to know you" conversations hadn't been small talk. It had just been… well talk.

"I've never seen you around here before," he said to her, trying to continue the conversation when she gave him no real opening.

"That's because it's the first time I've been here. I really haven't been clubbing in a long while."

"Why?" he asked, sitting on the ledge next to her. Mitchie just shrugged in response.

"A multitude of reasons," she answered. The fact that she had a fiancé up until earlier today and didn't really allow guys to grind up against her was a big one of those reasons but she kept the comment to herself. Brent seemed like a nice enough guy; no reason to scare him off with her emotional baggage. The whole point of tonight was to interact with the real world once again. Brent was the real world even if his name _was_ Brent.

"Well, that's rather vague," he said with a laugh.

"I'm telling you, Brent, you really don't want to know."

"I'll take your word for it," he answered. At least he dropped it, Mitchie thought. Suddenly she had the urge to go back inside where she didn't have to talk about things. She craved the loud music and the impersonality of the club.

"You ready to go back in?" Mitchie asked, standing up. She wanted to clearly indicate to him that she was. Brent smiled at her and stood up.

"Sure, let's go." He placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her into the club. They danced for a few more hours until finally her friends nudged her and told her they were ready to leave. Mitchie screamed that she'd follow in a second before turning to Brent. She stood up on her toes and put her mouth close to his ear.

"I've gotta go! My friends are ready to leave," she shouted over the noise. Brent nodded but as she turned to go he grabbed her arm. It wasn't hard, just enough to stop her. She looked up at him, confused. Before she knew what was happening, Brent leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue invaded her mouth but not forcefully. The kiss was short and Brent pressed a small piece of paper into her palm.

"My number!" he shouted. Mitchie just nodded before her friends dragged her out of the club. On the subway ride back all she could think about was being kissed. It was so odd. Brent was the first guy she had kissed other than Shane in the past two years and it didn't feel right. There was no passion in it, no style or grace or love. Even the simplest kisses from Shane were just so… intense. Brent's kiss was just that: a kiss. Two lips pressing together.

Mitchie was suddenly confused about the choices she had made. Was every boy going to be like that? Was Shane the only person she could share any sort of passion with? She hoped not. Part of her desperately wanted to go back to Shane, to tell him she had made a huge mistake. A larger, more forceful part however, told her that this was the hardest time. She had just left a boy she loved. She had to be strong because in the end it would be the best thing.

When Mitchie finally got home she collapsed into her bed. Everything was just difficult right now. So what if she didn't feel anything when she kissed Brent? He was the first boy she had ever kissed since the breakup and it hadn't even been a day since the break up. Things weren't immediately going to be better and she was being silly to think they would. She was sure that things would eventually get better and she would find passion all over again.

Comforting herself with those thoughts, Mitchie closed her eyes and slipped into sleep.

--

Shane fumbled to open his door. Why were keys so tiny? It was really hard to put the thin little object into the teeny tiny hole. Especially when he was seeing four holes. The red head behind him bumped into him and he cursed as he missed the hole again. The girl giggled. Finally he was able to slide the key in and open the door. The both stumbled in, almost falling over as they did so.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm in Shane Grey's room!" the girl said, her words slurred. Shane was pretty sure she had consumed even more alcohol than him but he had lost count after about the eighth shot of vodka.

"Yeah, just fucking amazing," he answered her. He grabbed her and kissed her roughly. The kiss was all heat, tongue and lust. His hands slipped under her shirt and massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples roughly between his fingers. Her hips arched toward his where he was already hard and ready to go. He quickly dispensed of not only her shirt but also his own. Her hands were already undoing the button on his pants. He groaned in frustration about how slow moving the whole process seemed to be. She finally freed him from his pants and he couldn't even wait for her to pull them off. He simply lifted her up and lifted her skirt above her hips, his pants still on. He knew she wasn't wearing panties; she had been flaunting the fact all night. She'd bent over and moved so that he would notice that there was nothing underneath it while they were at the club. He couldn't have cared earlier but now it did nothing but benefit him.

He pulled a condom out of his pocket and slipped it on before slamming into her: no prelude, no warning just hard and fast into her. He heard the girl gasp and he pulled out and thrust harder. He was determined to hear her scream. He carried her over to the bed, laid her down on her back and, throwing her legs over his shoulders thrust into her again. Her moans became louder and Shane just smiled in a very cocky manner.

"Oooo, Shane," she muttered. Shane pulled out and flipped her over. They were both still standing on the floor but she was bent over the bed. "What are yoooooohhhhhh!" The sentence never had an end as Shane grabbed her hips and plunged hard into her. He slapped her ass as he pounded into her. Harder and faster he pumped, her feet rising slightly off the ground. "Shane!" she started screaming. Over and over she screamed until finally her screams forced Shane over the edge into his own climax.

He pulled out of her immediately, disposed of the condom and zipped up his pants. He threw her shirt onto the bed next to her where she was still recovering.

"You better get going," he told her briskly. Their sack session had sobered him up a bit and he needed to take a shower and get some sleep. He had things to do in the morning. He watched as she slowly recovered. Finally she had put her clothes back on. Before she left she turned back to Shane.

"That was fantastic. We should do it again soon."

"Probably not," Shane told her. Her eyes narrowed before she shrugged. What did she care? She could still tell everyone that she'd had sex with Shane Grey even if it was a one night stand.

"Night, Shane."

"Night-" He realized that he didn't even know what her name was. Not bothering to ask he just closed the door behind her and headed for the shower.

--

I bet you weren't expecting THAT too happen. To be honest, neither was I until about a day before I wrote it. Here everyone thought that my adult content would be some Smitchie action but nope.

Things are looking rather dismal for our couple. It would be sad if they didn't get together in the end but their both screwing things up pretty badly. I hope that it works out for them.


	4. Emotions

Wow, I think I made a lot of people mad when I didn't put Shane and Mitchie together! *hides* I've gotten a lot of questions as to whether they'll be together. Just keep in mind people that I like seeing Shane and Mitchie together as the next person. However, a story without conflict is no story at all. I ask you just have a little faith in the author! Ok, now go read the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all

--

Mitchie had seen him three times already today. She'd passed him on her way to her first class, bumped into him at lunch and ducked her head when she'd gone to her friend's dorm room. Each time she made it a point not to run into him. She couldn't figure out why, after all she had broken up with him, yet she couldn't stop herself. She hadn't been expecting to avoid him. She also hadn't expected how much it hurt. She thought that she was doing the best thing by ending it with him. Their relationship was static and not what it should have been. They couldn't talk to each other, didn't have the same goals for life in mind but that didn't stop her heart from aching a little every time she caught a glimpse of his messy brown hair or tall, lean frame.

The girls didn't help either.

It was worse than the last time. Even though they had been hanging all over Shane freshman year when she had told him to stay away from her, he hadn't really reciprocated any of their intentions. Now he frequently had his arms around the shoulders of the girls he was walking with and she even saw him kissing one of them.

What did she expect? That Shane was going to stay single forever, pining for her? No, she thought to herself, but she thought he'd be waiting longer than this. She thought that she'd be a little harder to get over. It was unfair since she hadn't waited to kiss Brent, yet it still irritated her every time that she saw Shane with a girl.

She sat down in her history class, the one class Shane and she shared that semester, with all these thoughts running through her mind. She looked over her shoulder and he was already there, about six rows back, with his arm around another girl, kissing her as he murmured things to her. Mitchie felt the pronounced pain in her chest again.

"Stop staring at them," Jessie told her without looking up from her book. "It doesn't do anyone any good."

Mitchie turned around in her seat and pouted. Not looking was worse. At least if she was looking at them she knew what was going on. Turning her back on them meant her imagination could fill in the blanks and that was worse than seeing it. What if they were kissing? Were there tongues involved? Were her hands in his pants? Were they planning to go back to his room and have sex?

"Stop thinking about it," Jessie cut in, head still buried in her text.

"Easy for you to say," Mitchie mumbled. "Also, the reading my thoughts thing is really creepy."

"Then stop making it so easy," Jessie answered her, finally meeting her friend's eyes. "Poker face, you have not."

"Good thing I don't gamble then, huh?" Mitchie retorted. Jessie raised an eyebrow slightly.

"For someone who claims not to gamble, you seem to be playing in some pretty high stakes lately. Hope that you don't lose your shirt."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing. Everything. Whatever you want it to mean. The great thing about speaking in clichéd metaphors is that I never have to actually admit to what I was talking about. All I have to do is hope that you figure it out on your own."

Mitchie was pretty sure she _had_ figured it out on her. Mitchie didn't see it as a gamble. She had made up her mind, damn it! Shane and she were incompatible and she wished that people would stop telling her otherwise. The only person who could judge her relationship with Shane was Shane. She pushed the fact that he had commented on it to the back of her mind along with the fact that he was still commenting.

'See?' he seemed to be saying, 'You didn't think I could get over you? Well the joke is on you for ruining both of our chances at happiness.' The situation seemed pretty dismal no matter what angle she approached it from.

'Shut up!' she told her mind. It was the right decision! It had to be because there was certainly no going back now.

--

Shane could see the back of her head all through class. He tried not to look at her, tried not to notice when she looked at him, tried to pretend that it was coincidence that he just happened to kiss (Candice? Yeah, he was pretty certain her name was Candice) every time Mitchie turned to look. In fact, she turned to look so often, Shane was getting bored of kissing and petting this other girl. It wasn't like kissing Mitchie. This girl had limited skills at kissing. She only had about three variations whereas Mitchie was a surprise every time that he kissed her. This girl also tried to impress too much. Mitchie could make you get hard just by sitting there, zero effort on her part. Kind of like she was right now sitting there in his favorite green shirt that seemed to hug her in all the right—

He had to stop thinking about her. He was over her. It didn't matter what they had. Even though it was the most loving and passionate relationship he would probably ever have it didn't mean shit now. The sooner he accepted that fact, the better.

He sighed. He wished this class would be over. He was so bored and as uninteresting as kissing the girl next to him may have been that didn't mean that the hand that had been constantly, but discreetly, in his pants all class didn't have an effect. Finally, unable to take it anymore, he muttered something about using the bathroom. Five minutes after he had gotten up, the girl wandered out after him. He dragged her into the rarely used bathroom in the building and took her right there during their history class. The whole process had taken about five minutes and he wasn't even sure if she had orgasmed. He didn't really care much. Pleasing her wasn't his top concern and all the girls who had flocked to him lately cared for nothing more than to say they had sex with Shane Grey. It was mutually beneficial to both parties.

Shane walked back into the classroom about five minutes after the girl. He was probably going to have to take her back to his room afterwards. It was harder to get rid of the girls in the middle of the day than at night. Maybe he could make plans with Jason and then not have to bother. He took his phone out of his pocket and texted his friend, asking him to lunch. Seconds later Shane's phone vibrated with the acceptance. Well that took care of one problem, he thought, looking to the girl on his left. That only left one other problem. He looked at Mitchie, all her attention on the professor except for the occasional time when Jessie would nudge her to tell her something.

He had the feeling that a text message wasn't going to fix his other problem.

--

"Jason!" Shane raised his hand so that his friend could see him. Jason came over and placed his bags and his food on the table before sitting down.

"This place is packed. I hate eating during the lunch hour," Jason muttered. "Why did you want to meet me for lunch anyways?"

"Because I had to ditch this girl and that was the easiest way to do it."

"You mean she actually lasted all the way from last night until noon today?" Jason commented sarcastically. He picked up his burger and took a large bite out of it.

"No," Shane told him. "I met her this morning. I walked out of my building and she started hitting on me. I figured why not."

"God damn, Shane, what did you do? Screw her in the bathroom in the middle of class."

"Yeah."

Jason just stared at his friend in disbelief. Shane had turned into Jason only a worse version of him. Jason at least attempted to be civil to them. Shane was turning into someone he wasn't and Jason didn't know how to stop it.

"You're a fucking idiot," Jason told Shane.

"Thanks, Jason, I appreciate that," Shane replied sarcastically.

"Just calling it like I see it. I get that breaking up with Mitchie has been hard for you. I don't blame you for being upset. She was an amazing girl and you two were perfect for each other. I've never seen you so happy as when you're with her. I've also never seen you so depressed as when you're apart.

"However, sticking your dick in everything that walks is not going to solve your problems. Mitchie isn't going to suddenly want to be with you again when she realizes what you're doing, which she will. She's just going to be more hurt. She still loves you, Shane; anyone with half a brain can see that. So instead of acting like a ten year old, why don't you grow up and talk to the woman before you fuck things up so bad you can't fix them."

Jason threw his burger on his plate and stood up. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. Grabbing his things he deposited his food in the trash and walked out the door.

--

Shane didn't know how but he had managed to effectively piss off every single person that meant something to him. He thought it was interesting how Mitchie broke his heart yet Jason sided with her. Even their break up seemed to be Shane's fault.

And who was Jason to sit there and lecture _him_ about how he was acting with women? Jason, the original womanizer, telling Shane he was uncrossing too many legs. It was such crap. It was amazing how quickly things had gone from absolutely wonderful to complete and utter disaster. Who could have predicted that one girl could have turned his life upside down so many times and in so many different ways? Part of him thought that it was stupid to let a girl have so much power over his happiness. A bigger part of him told him how could he not? Mitchie was everything he had always wanted and never thought he would get.

Except she had taken it all away. She had ruined everything. Why should he sit here and cry for her, for their failed relationship? It was stupid. He wasn't going to mope over her; she didn't deserve it. Why hadn't she just tried talking to him before breaking it off? How was that any more mature than his reaction to the break up?

The rage that seemed to be constantly accompanying him lately began to build up inside him again. His hands balled into fists and his mouth was set into a determined frown. As he walked toward his dorm, a short blond girl walked up beside him, matching his fast pace.

"Hey, I'm Victoria," she said. She had a coy smile on her face and she was looking up at him through her lashes. They both walked into the building and into the elevator. She moved so she was right next to him, hip to hip. She started talking about different things that Shane really had no interest in. The flirting she was doing was completely over the top and he had to keep from rolling his eyes. They finally reached his room and she was still with him.

"Are you coming in?" he asked her, interrupting her long monologue.

"Excuse me?" she asked, a little surprised. He hadn't said a word since they had walked in the building.

"Do you want to come in?" he repeated slowly like he was talking to a child. "I assume the reason that you're following me is because you want to jump into bed with me, correct?"

"Uhh… yeah," she answered after a moment of shock. "It's just that easy?"

"As long as you're not expecting anything afterwards, yeah, it's just that easy."

She smiled and walked into the room. In seconds Shane had both their shirts off and was steering her towards the bed. There was a knock at the door. Shane ignored it and was working on the girl's bra when the knock came again. Shane groaned in frustration.

"Give me one second," he told her. He walked over to the door intending to lay into the person on the other side. He pulled the door open hard and was staring into the dark brown eyes of Mitchie.

--

'Where is it,' Mitchie thought to herself. 'I know that I have it somewhere.' She racked her brain, attempting to find her missing English book. She had finished the novel way ahead of schedule and now had to use the book for class. The only problem was that she couldn't remember where it was that she had left it. She had already ransacked her room, her book bag and her car and it had turned up in none of those places. There was only one place left to look and she dreaded going there. Shane's room was not where she wanted to be at the moment. She knew she'd eventually have to go there and get all her stuff, she just hadn't thought it would be so soon.

She got up and grabbed her room key along with the spare key she had to Shane's room. She was determined to be there only seconds and didn't even bother putting on shoes. She would go and pick up her things and then she'd never have to go there again. Now if only she didn't need a crane to extract all of her things from Shane's room it really would be that simple. She knew that most of the things she needed were in there. She had been wearing clothes that she hadn't worn for years the past few weeks just so that she wouldn't have to go and get the clothes that she liked out of his room. She wasn't willing to buy all new school books though and now she was forced to go see him.

She ran up the stairs and walked the too familiar path to his room. She felt awkward coming up here and knowing that she wasn't going to stay. His room had been her home all year and she missed it. Her own room was very lonely and she barely knew her roommate. If only she had been rooming with Jessie again it wouldn't be so bad but she wasn't. It was just something she would have to deal with.

She reached up and knocked on Shane's door firmly, something else that was unfamiliar to her. There was no answer and Mitchie wondered if he was even there. Maybe she would get lucky and could just use the spare key to get in, get her stuff, and leave without him ever knowing she was there. Mitchie knocked again just to make sure. She heard him mumbling inside and a few seconds later he opened the door. She easily read the shock on his face.

"Mitchie, what are you doing here?"

"I left a lot of my stuff in your room. I need to get the books that I left and some of my clothes."

"You… should've called."

"Come at a bad time, Shane?"

"Shane, who is it?" called a voice from in the room. She saw Shane wince. Mitchie leaned in a little and saw a girl, half naked, sitting on his bed. Mitchie and the girl both looked away embarrassed.

"I didn't realize you had… company," Mitchie said softly. A few seconds later the girl appeared, fully dressed.

"Maybe we should do this later," the girl said. Shane barely nodded and the girl left.

"I'm sorry I made your girlfriend leave," Mitchie said though both knew she wasn't really sorry. Shane could see she was hurt.

"She wasn't my girlfriend. She was just a girl."

"Oh, so now you're sleeping with any old girl? Damn, Shane, do you even know her name?" Mitchie pressed, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Shane was about to tell her when he realized that he didn't know. He knew the girl had mentioned it; he just hadn't taken the energy to remember. He closed his mouth and looked at his feet. "Oh, God, you've got to be kidding me! I was being sarcastic, Shane!" she screamed at him.

"What business is it of yours anyways?" he retorted, anger in his voice. He was more anger at himself though than he was at her.

"I guess it's not."

Their voices were carrying down the hall and Shane could see people starting to stare. People were even starting to come out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. Shane stepped aside.

"Come inside."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you don't want the entire fourth floor to hear our argument. Now will you please get inside and not be so pigheaded for once in your life?"

Mitchie just glared daggers at him but eventually, reluctantly, she started walking through his door.

"Look who's calling who a pig," she muttered under her breath. Shane rolled his eyes but didn't comment. He closed the door behind him and faced her. Now that they were alone she noticed that his shirt was also missing. She had almost forgotten how good he actually looked. No, mad, she had to remain mad or she was never going to be strong enough.

"Why are you criticizing me so much? You broke up with me remember? You shouldn't care."

"Shane, just because I broke up with you doesn't mean I stopped being in love with you. It hurts me to see you with someone else and to find out that you started sleeping with another girl only a few weeks after we broke up. I guess I should feel lucky that you waited this long."

Shane couldn't meet her eyes. Jason had been right. He had done some awful things that were now just going to hurt Mitchie. Once again he had been utterly stupid. He had promised not to hurt her and here he was, doing it again. What a fuck up he was. He could see that she was on the verge of tears.

"How long?" she asked softly.

"Mitchie, please don't."

"How long! How long did you wait until you decided to go have sex with some other girl?"

Again there was no answer.

"Oh, God, it was the same day wasn't it? You slept with someone the same day. I thought… did our relationship mean _anything_ to you?"

"God Damn it, Mitchie! Don't you get it yet? Our relationship meant _everything_ to me," he blurted out. His eyes were angry and held as much pain in them as her own. Shaking her head Mitchie headed for the door. She couldn't listen to this but Shane blocked her way before she was even able to grab the handle.

"Move, Shane."

"I'm not moving."

"Why the hell not?"

"Mitchie, you were the reason I got up in the mornings. You were what made my life and relationships worth it. Want to know why I sleep with everyone? Because I'm hoping to God that I can fill up the hole you left. Now that you're here, standing in front of me, well I'm pretty sure that it's not possible."

"Shane, please, let me go," she whispered. She couldn't cry, not in front of him. Shane leaned down and kissed her. He pressed his lips to hers, his fingers lifting her chin slightly. He didn't push it further or let the kiss last long but it still held the intensity that all of their kisses seemed to. God, he had missed her so much, missed the feeling he got when he was with her. He stood up straight and she followed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with more intensity. Her tongue brushed over his lips, eager to taste him.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be kissing him or touching him or wanting him as badly as she wanted him. But she couldn't stop. She needed him so much that she just couldn't let him pulled away. All the ups and downs and doubts and just plain raw emotions took away all the effort to resist showing him just how much he had hurt her and how much she still loved him. He pulled her into his arms and she laced her fingers through his hair. This was a kiss. This was how a kiss should feel, she thought to herself.

Shane lifted her, carrying her towards his bed. He laid her down softly but never stopped kissing her. He was afraid if he did she would change her mind and he didn't want her leaving him ever again. He lay next to her, his kisses moving across her jaw and down her neck. She moaned in encouragement, her back arching. He kissed along the line of her v-neck shirt smiling slightly when he reached her cleavage. His hands slipped under her shirt and lifted it over her head revealing so much wonderfully soft, tanned skin to his eyes. He gently brushed his thumb over her nipple. Even with the barrier of her bra he could feel her reacting. He kissed her again and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, then threw it on the floor.

Mitchie could feel herself reacting to every sensation: his hands on her breast, his mouth on her neck. Just his warmth from being near her was causing her body to react. It had been so long since she had felt him in her and couldn't wait to feel that again but she knew him. She knew that he would pleasure her in a million different ways before he ever entered her so that when he finally did, it made it all the more intense and amazing. Having Shane make love to her was like no other experience in her life. Mitchie felt him moving down her body again.

Shane placed his mouth over one of her taut pink nipple, swirled his tongue over it and felt a surge of pleasure when he heard her gasp in response. He looked up and saw her leaning back, her eyes closed. He moved his mouth to her other breast, using his hand to tease the first. He slowly moved down her body and kissed right above the tops of her jeans. He unbuttoned them slowly and pulled them down over her hips. He could already smell how aroused she was and had to force himself not to take her right then. Her pants were discarded in the same fashion as her shirt and bra and her cute pink panties followed quickly. Soon she lay in front of him naked and absolutely stunning. He slipped his finger into her slowly, his thumb brushing over her most intense pleasure point.

"Shane," she said, half a gasp, half a moan of pleasure. He smiled and did it again, eliciting a similar response. He leaned down, letting his tongue take the place of his fingers. He sucked her clitoris slightly then once again ran his tongue across it over and over. He heard her breath come faster and faster until finally she was pushed over the edge, her back arching toward him and her hands clutching at his sheets. Backing off, he watched her body relax and heard her soft sigh of pleasure. He laid along aside her, his lips pressing against her neck once again.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked her softly. His only answer was her hands undoing the clasp of his jeans and slipping inside to grab hold of him. He breathed in sharply and held back his moan of pleasure. She pulled his pants and boxers off of him in one motion, discarding them on the floor where everything else had ended up tonight. Her hand encircled him, stroking him slowly. Shane just laid back, his eyes closed. Seconds later he felt something warm and moist surround his member. His eyes shot open and Mitchie was using her tongue in all the right ways to drive a guy crazy.

Shane couldn't believe it. She had never done _that_ before. Mitchie swirled her tongue over his tip and sucked on it softly. She leaned down and went down as far as she could before pulling back. Taking a deep breath she tried over and over, each time seeing if she could fit more in her mouth. She found she could fit most of it in her mouth before her gag reflex kicked in. She did it again, enjoying herself. If this is how Shane felt every time that he pleasured her it was no wonder that he did it so often. She used her hand to stroke the parts of his that weren't being encircled by her mouth.

This time Shane couldn't hold his reaction back. He called her name, his groans coming frequently and fast. If she kept this up much longer he wasn't going to be able to hold back and he desperately wanted to be in her when he came.

"Mitchie," he said with what he hoped was more coherency than the last ten times he had said her name. Her head lifted and he pulled her up next to him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. She had never done that before and was afraid he hadn't liked it. Shane chuckled.

"No, that was amazing, but if you had kept it up it would have ruined both our plans."

Mitchie looked at him confused until seconds later she felt him push into her.

"Oooohhhhh," she half agreed, half moaned.

Shane almost wasn't able to control himself, to make it last for both of them. She was so warm and moist around him he almost went over the edge. He pushed into her against, moving slowly at first, enjoying every sensation. This was Mitchie, his Mitchie, the girl that he knew better than anyone. He moved faster, bringing them both close to the edge. Mitchie continued to beg him for more, to tell him exactly what she needed.

They climaxed simultaneously, letting themselves feel pleasure after so many weeks of pain. Mitchie could feel Shane's heavy weight on her but she made no indication that she wanted him to move. Finally, Shane pulled out and lay next to her. Mitchie, already half asleep, laid her head on his chest and began to drift of to sleep. Shane's arms surrounded her and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Mitchie," he told her. There was a mostly asleep mumble of a reply before exhaustion overtook Shane and he fell asleep.

Hours later Shane opened his eyes, a little disoriented. Why was he in his room? What time was it? Then he smiled remembering Mitchie. He rolled over but instead of the warm body he was expecting to feel all that was there were cold sheets. He sat up, wondering if she had gotten up to use the bathroom. Flipping on the light above his head he noticed immediately that something was wrong. His closet was open and there were fewer clothes in it. His book shelves looked emptier and he was pretty sure if he went and looked in the shower he would find only his bottle of shampoo.

She had left again. Shane lay back down. He could still smell her on his pillows and sheets. For the first time since they broke up, tears welled up in his eyes. He had thought that they were going to fix things. That's why he'd… he hoped that he hadn't screwed up again. She had seemed willing, like she wanted it. If she had said she wanted to stop he would have in an instant. Shane shook his head.

No, she had wanted it, had enjoyed it just as much as he had. She had needed that emotional connection just like he did. After dating for so long he knew her well enough to know that much. Chances were she woke up and had gotten scared all over again.

This time, however, Shane wasn't going to let her walk out of his life. It had been hard enough the first time, he was sure he wouldn't survive it again. Shane had enough regrets in his life. He didn't want Mitchie to become another one.

--

I know! You hate me you and you want them to be together and I'm so mean for getting your hopes up. Whatever, you know you love it. That's why you're going to leave me lots of reviews and come back and read the next chapter! :-D Or at least I hope so.


	5. Surprises

And we have returned! There was a less… hostile response from the last chapter. So at least there was that to brighten my day. ^_^ Still lots of confusion on the sides of both Mitchie and Shane though and I still don't know how this will end up (Well, I know how the CHAPTER will end because I write that and THEN I write my author notes, but as for the ending of the story…). We'll see if I actually decide for them to get married. Anywho, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the songs/products that are named in this chapter (well, I DO own an iPod but I don't own anything within the company). I simply use these things to further the enjoyment of all.

--

'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' Mitchie thought to herself as she ran back to her room, arms full of her things. She should have never gone over there, never should have kissed him and certainly never should have slept with him. When she had woken up and realized what she had done she had made sure that she would never have to go back there. She took everything she could carry back to her room, intending never to return to his room. She put everything away the instant she got home but the busy work did little to keep her mind off the events. Tears still streamed down her face.

What was she doing? Was she really going to give up this guy that she was so hopelessly in love with? She was having trouble remembering her reasons. She couldn't help feel that it was all too reminiscent of freshman year when he had promised never to hurt her again. Yet here he was, tearing her heart out worse than he had by simply hanging out with every girl that threw themselves at him. She realized, in agony, that he had probably slept with every girl she had seen him with since the break up. The thought almost made her want to throw up. She sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

How much of it could she really blame on Shane though? She was the one that had broken it off, told him that it was best for the both of them if they just stopped seeing each other. It was her fault they weren't getting married and her fault that Shane was so hurt. He wasn't responding in the most mature way but she had always known that Shane didn't deal with romantic turmoil the same way she did. He got angry and went looking for the fastest, easiest way to hide the hurt instead of just facing it. That's the way he was. Usually she had to pry out of him why he was upset, so to expect him to react in any sort of logical way after putting him through this sort of thing was stupid, just like everything else she had done in the past twenty-four hours.

Somehow, though, she still couldn't bring herself to go back to him. As much as she missed him, as wonderful as being in his arms again had been, it just reiterated exactly what she had been saying all along. Sex was their answer to everything, not an actual conversation. Never mind that he hadn't been looking for that. She was content to ignore the fact that she had decided on sex, not him. A simple little kiss didn't equate to 'jump into bed with me, Mitchie.' He had just wanted her to understand that he loved her and wanted her back. This time she had used it to avoid having a conversation, mostly because she was sure she didn't have the courage to end it with him a second time.

What a coward she had turned into.

She flopped down on the bed, confused about everything. At one point she had thought it so simple. Now she realized that everything was screwed up. Nothing was going to work itself out easily. She regretted hurting Shane, leading him on like she was sure that she had. She could only pray that he would know not to pursue her. If she had to, she would tell him again that they needed to separate.

Her cowardly side hoped that she wouldn't.

--

"You what?" Jason asked, not quite believing what his friend had just said to him.

"We slept together," Shane repeated. He couldn't keep the smile from his face. "It was… well to be honest it was better than I remembered."

"So… are you guys together again?"

"No," Shane answered with a sigh. "She was gone when I woke up and so were all her things. Not even a goodbye."

"Harsh," Jason commented with a low whistle. "What now?"

"Now I fix it," Shane said simply. "She wants to be with me, Jason. She's in love with me as much as I am with her. Having sex last night, believe it or not, was not my idea. All I did was kiss her. She decided on everything else. Now I just have to convince her head that she loves me."

"I'm glad to see you have a better outlook on it this time."

Shane couldn't answer his friend for a minute. He still remembered, with painful clarity, the look on Mitchie's face when she had found out what he had done during the short time that they hadn't been dating. He wasn't going to repeat that mistake.

"I'm not going to be an idiot this time, Jason. This time I'm going to remind her of all the reasons she fell in love with me."

--

"Jessie, what's this?" There was an iPod shuffle sitting on her desk and it didn't belong to Mitchie. It was green, her favorite color, and she wondered if it belonged to Jessie. She held the device out to her friend.

"It looks like and iPod," Jessie said, smiling impishly. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Jess. Is it yours?"

"No."

"Then where did it come from?" Mitchie asked her. A shrug was the only response she elicited.

"It's your room, how the hell should I know how things mysteriously appear. Maybe it belongs to your roommate."

"No," Mitchie answered shaking her head, "she has an iTouch." Mitchie sat at her desk and plugged it into her computer. Her iTunes popped up and revealed that there were actually songs already on the iPod despite the devices new appearance. As Mitchie began to scroll through them, she had to fight back tears. "It's for me," she almost whispered.

"Who gave you an iPod?" Jessie asked, walking over to Mitchie.

"Shane."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he's put every song that's significant to our relationship on it."

"Oh, Mitchie, that's so sweet!" she answered, plopping herself onto Mitchie's bed.

Mitchie didn't answer. Shane always did sweet things but usually they didn't have this much thought behind them. She scrolled down the list noticing that there were some she had heard of and some she hadn't. Her song was on there, _I Gotta Find You_ and of course _Everybody_. There were a few by him that she had suspected all along were about her like _Just Friends_. However, not all of them were by Shane. Eric Clapton's _Wonderful Tonight_, their first dance together, was there along with _When the World Ends_ by Dave Matthew's, one they frequently had sex to.

At the bottom of the list was Sister Hazel's _Your Mistake_ and a song she had never heard of. Clicking on the file, called _Comfortable_, she heard the familiar strings of Shane's acoustic guitar flow from her speakers. Soon his voice began singing and Mitchie had to hold back tears. He had written something new, she was sure of that, and it had only been in the past week since they had slept together.

_Our love was comfortable and so broken in_

"Hey, I've never heard that before," Jessie commented from her spot on Mitchie's bed. "It's really good."

"It's brand new," Mitchie managed to choke out. "From one of my favorite artists." Tears streamed silently down her face, drops falling onto her shirt.

_I loved you, grey sweatpants, no makeup, so perfect_

"It's so… sad," Jessie said looking up. She immediately saw the tears running down Mitchie's face and realized exactly what she was listening to. "This is Shane, isn't it?"

Mitchie just nodded at her friend, no longer able to speak. She turned the volume up slightly.

"When did he make this?"

"Within the last week," Mitchie answered after shrugging her shoulders.

"Mitchie…" but Jessie didn't know what to tell her friend. If the song was any indication, Shane was devastated. This time he hadn't done anything to mess up. Oh sure, he forgot her birthday and sleeping with half the campus wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. However, the first was forgivable and the second precipitated by Mitchie. If she hadn't broken it off with him for who knows what reason, no one seemed to be quite sure, he would have never taken a second glance at those other girls.

_Our love was comfortable and so broken in. She's perfect, so flawless, I'm not impressed. I want you back_

Sobs wracked Mitchie's body as the song finished out. She didn't know what to say, what to do. Shane never stopped being a constant surprise and once again he had surprised her with the ability to remind her how much she loved him. It just made it worse. She hated being constantly reminded that he was all she loved and everything that was no good for her. She felt Jessie's arms around her and Mitchie just cried until there was nothing left.

--

"That was a brilliant idea," Jason told his friend. "An iPod with all the songs from your relationship. Nice. That's way better than your lame flowers the last time."

"Hopefully it actually has some sort of effect on her. It's been a week already and not a word out of her," Shane said. They were in the lunch room, trying to eat without the fight this time. It seemed to be going a lot better. Shane speared his salad, taking a bite of the slightly less than crisp lettuce.

"So what's your next move?" Jason pressed. "We both know that if she hasn't come to you by now, she's not going to."

"I'm not sure. But something subtle that she wouldn't notice right away but when she realizes that it's been done will be really appreciative."

"Well, that clears it right up," was Jason's sarcastic answer.

"So maybe not but little things that make life just that much easier are the things that girls love. Especially Mitchie…" his voice trailed off as his mind began to think of all the things that he could do for her. One by one he thought of them and rejected them. Something would present itself, Shane thought, and he would be ready when it did.

--

It was raining and it was cold, two of Mitchie's least favorite things. Her feet hurt from running around all day and she was soaked from head to toe. For some reason today was the day she had needed to run errands around campus. This was also the day that she had forgotten her umbrella. So she ran from class, to offices, to work all in the pouring rain that didn't seem to let up once. Her pants were soaked up to her knees from the water collecting on campus and she was usually trudging through water up to her ankles. She was absolutely miserable and the worst part was she knew that her dorm would be cold when she got back, her heating not working correctly, and that the room needed to be cleaned and her laundry done, which included the sheets on her bed. She wanted nothing more than to get into a warm shower and some comfortable clothes but she didn't have the time for even that.

Mitchie trekked up the steps, stuck her key in the door and slammed it open with more force then necessary. Her eyes went wide at the scene before her.

Her first tip off that things weren't normal was the wave of warm air that swept over her. She knew it wasn't normal that her room was this warm, not that she was complaining. Stepping inside she saw that there was a space heater next to her regular heater. No, that was definitely new. The other thing she noticed right away was how clean the room was. Her desk had been cleaned of its clutter, papers put into files that hadn't been there previously, all clearly marked. All the clothes that had been accumulating on her floor were cleaned up, washed, and placed neatly back into her closet and dresser drawers—exactly where each was supposed to be. All the jeans in her drawers, all her nice shirts hung in the closet with her dresses. Her bed was made and new sheets were on them. She meant new, too, as in she'd never seen them before in her life. She also realized, touching them, that they were softer than the average sheet. When she looked at the tags she knew why. Egyptian cotton. A high thread count of Egyptian cotton. Mitchie cursed under her breath, knowing exactly who had been in here. She had forgotten that she had kept a spare key in Shane's room. Obviously he hadn't. She walked into her bathroom and saw it was cleaner than it had been all year. Coming back to her room she saw her favorite pair of sweats and the t-shirt of Shane's that she had always worn, sitting on top of her dresser. She was certain she had left both in Shane's room yet here they were, sitting in front of her with a note on top of them.

_Mitchie,_

_Saw that it was going to be a rainy and figured you'd be out in it all day. Hope that a clean, warm room makes your day better. Enjoy the new sheets and they're non returnable so please just accept them. Found the clothes in my room and I thought you'd be missing them._

_Love,_

_Shane_

She couldn't bring herself to crumple the note up like she had all the rest. It was times like this that made her question her decision when it came to him. It was one thing to send her flowers or give her an iPod with their songs on it. It was something totally different to clean her room and heat it because he knew, not was told, _knew_ that she'd be wet, looking for respite and not finding it in her room. He knew she'd be cold, he knew she'd be tired, knew she'd be pressed for time and need all these things done yet not want to deal with them. He had taken care of all of it and even provided her with comfort that would probably allow her a better night's sleep than she had seen since the month and a half since they had slept together and she had been sleeping on _his_ Egyptian cotton sheets.

She took a hot shower, wishing that the water would wash away all the confusion she felt as easily as it washed away the cold and tension in her muscles. She dressed in the clothes he had left for her. The shirt smelled like him and it tugged at her heart. She missed him. She hugged herself, taking in the scent that she would recognize anywhere. As she was about to crawl in her bed to watch some TV there was a knock at the door. She thought at first perhaps her roommate had locked herself out but immediately dismissed the idea. Her roommate all but lived at her boyfriend's place and stayed in her own room maybe once a week. Wondering who it could be, and praying it wasn't Shane, Mitchie opened the door.

"Pizza for… Mitchie Torres?" asked the guy, reading from the paper. He wore the jacked and hat from the local pizza place.

"That's me," Mitchie told him softly, "But I, uh, didn't order a pizza."

"Well someone did. It's all paid for already." He took the box out of its warmer and held it out to her. "Might as well."

She took the box from his hands and closed the door when he walked away. She opened it up and saw that it was Pineapple and Canadian bacon, her favorite toppings. There was a post it note on the inside top of the box when she opened it that said 'drinks in the fridge.' She walked over to her mini-fridge and, sure enough, it was stocked with cans of Sunkist orange soda. She took one and walked over to her bed, pizza and all. She was starving. She flipped on her TV and realized that there was already the title page of a movie on her screen. Someone had left Pride and Prejudice running in the DVD player, her favorite movie.

'I wonder who,' she though sarcastically to herself. She knew exactly who. What she didn't know was what to do with everything that had happened to her today.

--

Shane was frustrated. Three days and not a word from her. He thought for sure that what he had done for her the other day would at least elicit a 'stop doing shit like that' courtesy call. Clearly, that wasn't the case. He punched his pillow and it exploded in feathers. Shane sighed. Well, at least he was learning to destroy less expensive things when he became frustrated with Mitchie's actions. Somehow that knowledge didn't seem to help. If replacing a damaged computer or a hole in a wall was what it took to get her to see reason, he'd gladly do it a million times.

He had to think. There had to be something that he could do to get her to talk to him. Maybe he should just try going over there and talking to her. She was always complaining that they never just talked. If he gave her the opportunity to really sit down and discuss every fear that she seemed to house, he could make her realize how perfect they really were for each other.

Unfortunately, Mitchie wasn't making it easy to talk to her. She had been avoiding him at all costs and if she was in her room when he knocked (which he was decently sure she wasn't), she was very quiet. At least this time her friends weren't running interference. In fact, even Jessie was staying out of it, something she tended not to do. He got the implication that maybe they didn't completely agree with what Mitchie was doing.

Well, it wasn't the worst plan that he had ever had. He was fresh out of other ideas, that was certain. He would go over there tomorrow when he knew for sure that she'd be there and talk to her. If she wouldn't let him in well, he'd let himself in the same way that he had done today. One way or the other, though, he was going to make her talk to him.

--

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening, this can't be _happening_!" Mitchie repeated the phrase over and over again, hoping that it would cause the whole situation to magically disappear. She shook it again but the results didn't change. They hadn't been any different the past two times so she didn't know why shaking it was actually going to work. It wasn't and she knew it. "This has got to be a nightmare," she mumbled. She couldn't stop looking at it.

"Mitchie? You in here? The door was propped," Jessie called into her friend's room. There was no answer, which was odd. Mitchie wouldn't leave the door unlocked.

Mitchie couldn't answer. She had forgotten that she had promised to go out with Jess tonight. She wasn't sure she could now. She looked at it for about the hundredth time. No change.

"Mitchie, what are you doing in the bathroom?" Jessie walked up to her friend and absorbed the disbelieving look on Mitchie's face. "What's wrong?" Still Mitchie stood still, not sure if she was going into shock. Jessie looked down, took the stick out of her hands and saw the little pink plus sign that it bore. "Oh my… God, Mitchie, you're… you're…" Jessie couldn't say it out loud anymore than Mitchie had been able to. Mitchie just looked at her friend, fear, shock and panic all written on her face.

"Jessie, how the fuck did I get pregnant?"

--

:-D What now? Mitchie's pregnant and mad at Shane. Well, she's broken it off with him anyways. I don't think she's exactly MAD at him. You have to be asking yourself all sorts of questions right now. Will she keep the baby? Will she tell Shane? Will she keep the baby but not tell Shane? Will she get rid of it and tell Shane? I have those same questions myself. Wish I knew the answer. It would make the next chapter a whole lot easier to write, let me tell you! Well, until next time!


	6. Talking

Here is the next chapter. It turned out really long and I think everyone will like this chapter (a lot of people like the last chapter, actually. I think I got more reviews on that one than all the rest). There's probably going to be mistakes because I only read through the story once. Sorry. Just ignore the glaring grammar/spelling errors. I don't have a beta mainly because I don't trust anyone but my friends to do it and I won't ask them because I'd never hear the end of it if they knew that I wrote Camp Rock stories. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all. I also don't own Post-it notes (though I kinda wish I did).

--

"Mitchie, tell him," Jessie said for about the tenth time in an hour. They had gone to a coffee shop to talk about everything. Mitchie had tea, neither really knowing if coffee was good for a baby. Mitchie shook her head for the tenth time.

"No. I don't even know if it's really happening yet. I still have to go to the doctor's office and, you know, confirm I'm actually… pregnant." Even now she could barely say the word.

"I think it's safe to say that you are. I mean, three pregnancy tests and all three were positive… don't you guys use protection?" Jessie asked suddenly. She thought that they were more cautious than that.

"I was on birth control," Mitchie explained. "When we broke up I finished up my month a few days later and didn't see the point in spending thirty dollars for something that I wasn't going to need. It wasn't like I was expecting to have sex with Shane a month after we broke up."

"You didn't think of it, oh I don't know, while it was happening?"

Mitchie shrugged.

"It wasn't exactly like it was my first priority. And Shane didn't have any reason to think of it. I've been on birth control almost since the first time."

Jessie let out a low whistle and leaned back in her chair, scrutinizing her friend. Mitchie looked like a mess, with good reason. The break up with Shane was having more of an affect on her than she'd ever admit to Jessie and now this. Jessie knew that Mitchie had to tell Shane just like Jessie knew that she wouldn't. However, there were the things that your friends stayed out of and things that they didn't. Letting your ex-boyfriend that you were still in love with know that he was about to be a dad because you wouldn't was one of the things that Jessie felt was her job. Of course she'd give Mitchie the opportunity to do it first but if she didn't then Jessie would do it for her whether she wanted it that way or not.

"Mitchie, make an appointment at the clinic for tomorrow. Don't argue about it," she said when she saw Mitchie attempt to protest. "Just get it over with. Then you're going to tell Shane. It's his kid too and he has a right to know."

"It's none of Shane's business."

"It's completely Shane's business. You didn't get yourself pregnant, Mitchie."

"I know that it's none of _you're _business, Jess."

"You really want to go through this yourself? Because you keep up this shit and you will, Mitchie. Don't alienate your friends now when you most need them." She held Mitchie's gaze. Mitchie dropped her eyes first.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll tell him. Just give me some time."

"You have a week."

--

Shane had been trying her room all week; the girl just wouldn't answer the door. It was the most frustrating thing to deal with. He didn't want to just barge in there with his key for the fear she might ask for the key back. Or she just might come into his room with the key she had and take it. No, exchanging of keys was too permanent, too final. He didn't want to go near that so he used it only when absolutely necessary. Unfortunately that time might be fast approaching. Finals started on Monday and they still hadn't reconciled. She was staying on campus for the summer while he was going home and then on tour for the summer. He was afraid that so much time apart would just solidify her decision to stay apart from each other.

When did relationships get so complicated? Things used to be so easy and simple between Mitchie and him. Now everything was screwed up and he was running out of time to convince of what he already knew, what he had always known. Something he was pretty certain that she knew too but just refused to admit. She always did have a bad tendency to let her mind make too many of the decisions in her life.

"What to do? What to do?" he muttered to himself. He tried sweet, he tried caring, he tried rational and he tried irrational and hurtful. He wasn't sure that there was anything left to get her attention. Maybe this time the key was through her friends. Jessie was with her every minute of every day. If Shane could convince her to help him win back Mitchie, there just might be a chance.

There was knock on the door, juggling him from his planning. Annoyed, he got off his bed and opened the door. Jessie stood there, a good foot shorter than himself. It was easy for both to see how shocked he was. She spoke before he had a chance to.

"We need to talk."

--

Mitchie walked out as white as a ghost. Jessie ran up and embraced her friend fiercely. Mitchie could barely raise her arms to hug Jessie back but somehow Mitchie didn't think that it mattered. They stood there for a full minute, in the waiting room of the campus clinic, just holding each other. The tears that Mitchie had been waiting for since last night suddenly decided to spring to her eyes. She felt like she did nothing but cry lately. With everything that was happening to her she supposed she could be holding it together a lot worse than she was. Of course she'd only known about this baby thing for about two days so maybe her life just hadn't had sufficient time to completely fall apart yet. She figured a complete nervous break down was next on the list because that seemed like the only thing that hadn't happened to her yet.

"It was positive," Jessie said. There was no questioning tone in her voice. She stated a fact that Mitchie didn't need to confirm but did anyways with a nod of her head.

"What am I going to do, Jessie? I don't know how to take care of a baby." She allowed Jessie to lead her out of the clinic.

"What do you want to do? Is getting rid of it or giving it up an option for you?" she asked softly. Mitchie gave her a horrified look. "Ok, so no."

"I don't think I could. I mean… it's a living thing. And to let it grow all that time and then give it to someone else… no, neither of those things are an option." They walked across the great lawn and headed toward the dining hall. Mitchie realized suddenly that she was starving.

"So when are you going to tell Shane?"

"I'm not going to tell him anything. And you're not either," Mitchie warned. Jessie made a noise that was between a scoff and a laugh. A disbelieving look accompanied the noise.

"I'm not leaving him out of this, Mitchie. It takes two, remember?"

"But I'm not going to ruin his life along with mine. A baby is a big deal—"

"I agree. Which is why it should be made known to _both_ parents, not just the one who wants to be the martyr."

"Jessie, this is none of your business!"

"Mitchie, it's Shane's life too! Don't you think he'd like to know what's going on it?"

"If you tell Shane he's going to give up his career and insist on marrying me. I don't want either of those things. You can. not. tell. him."

"Whatever," Jessie mumbled as they walked into the dining hall. "So how's the food thing going?"

"It's alright," Mitchie answered with a shrug. "My mornings tend to get a little woozy sometimes but all in all not too shabby."

"Is that normal?"

"The doctor said that some women don't get morning sickness at all while some women get it all through their pregnancy."

Jessie eyed her food warily before shuddering and making a face of disgust.

"I'm glad you're not going to be puking every morning for the next nine months."

"You and me both."

After lunch they both headed in their opposite directions. Only Jessie didn't head toward her economics class like she was supposed to. They probably weren't learning anything important today anyways. Skipping a class wouldn't hurt anybody. That wasn't entirely true. It might hurt one person but Jessie hoped that Mitchie would over look her transgression. Jessie had to make her see that telling Shane was best and the only way to do that was to actually tell Shane.

Jessie had been making it a habit of staying out of the couple's business. It was Mitchie's decision to cut Shane out of her life if that was her wish. Jessie had made her objections and then just left it alone. She knew how stubborn Mitchie was.

The baby changed all that. Shane, though he had made poor decisions, wasn't a jerk off. He wasn't a bum or stupid or using Mitchie or a cheater. He did none of those things. He was a great guy and he deserved to know that he fathered a child. If he would've hurt the kid or had been a random one night stand, well, that would have been something different. But he wasn't. Mitchie and he were in a loving relationship for a long time not that long ago.

She approached the door, raised her hand and knocked on it firmly. Mitchie was going to kill her for this. She had been vehement about Shane not knowing. Jessie hoped that their friendship survived. As the door opened, she realized that there was no turning back. She'd never been to Shane's room other than to pick up Mitchie. He would know something was up.

"We need to talk," she blurted out. Shane just stood there, a stunned and confused look on his face. He nodded and stood to the side to let her in. She sat down in the chair by his desk while he sat across from her on his bed.

"What's up?" He asked her, sitting with one leg against his chest and leaning on it. The other hung off the bed.

"Something happened and I think that you need to know about it," she began.

"What's wrong? Is Mitchie ok? What happened?" The panic was clear in both his voice and his eyes. His foot had come down though he wasn't standing… yet. Jessie cringed. She hadn't meant to worry him.

"Nothing's wrong. Mitchie is fine. There's just a… situation."

"Jessie, are you going to come out and tell me what's going on or are we going to play twenty questions?"

Jessie sighed, preparing herself. This was harder than she thought it was going to be. Mitchie had been so vehement… one look into the still worried face of Shane, though, dispelled all her fears. He had to know. He, at least, would have a better grasp of what to do about the situation than she did.

"Shane, Mitchie's pregnant."

Jessie had never seen a face go from worried, to happy, to hurt all in the same instant. Shane seemed to pull it off flawlessly.

"Why is it that you're telling me this and not Mitchie," he asked softly. He was pretty sure that he knew the answer but was going to make her say it anyways. Jessie had to admit that he was pretty quick to know that something wasn't right if Jessie was telling him. Good to know there would be at least one intelligent person around.

"Because she wasn't going to tell you. She has no idea that I'm here. She's going to kill me. As in, I don't know if our friendship will recover kind of kill me. But you have a right to know, Shane. It's your kid."

A small smile played on his lips. They were going to have a kid. The knowledge that she didn't want him in their child's life hurt though. Hurt almost as much as her breaking it off with him. Maybe he had fucked things up more than he thought.

"You have to do something," Jessie interjected into his thought process. "She doesn't want to go through this alone, not really. She wants you. She's just so confused and… I don't know what else. Shane, please help her."

He looked up and smiled at Jessie. She was just as worried as he was. He could tell this had been eating away at her. Maybe this was why Mitchie had broken it off. Maybe she had been hiding it for so long because she was scared that he wouldn't want to have children with her.

"How far along?" he asked.

"Just under two months."

Shane did the timeline in his head. They hadn't been dating then. She had broken up with him weeks before that. He had still been on his 'sleep with every girl available' spree two months ago. They baby couldn't be his. They hadn't—

Except they had. That one night when they had had been together though neither had planned to be. In fact, he had almost slept with someone else that night.

"Fuck," he muttered. "I didn't even think about it. She had always been on birth control. I didn't even know…"

"So she mentioned. But apparently she decided that it wasn't worth the money every month when she didn't need it. She didn't think of it herself and since there was no reason for you to… well you know the rest."

Shane buried his face in his hands. Yeah, he knew. He knew that he was going to be a dad in about seven months and she wasn't even going to tell him. It seemed that he wasn't going to be able to put off their talk anymore. He and Mitchie needed to sit down and talk tonight.

"I'll take care of it, Jess."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, picking her book bag up off the floor where she had dropped it.

"Don't know," he answered getting up and opening the door for her, "but I'll think of something. Don't worry." He let her walk past him out the door. "Oh and Jess?"

She turned to look at him.

"Thanks."

--

Pregnant. Mitchie, his Mitchie, was pregnant. He couldn't help be secretly excited, despite all the other things that he had heard. He was hurt and upset that she hadn't planned on telling him. If Jessie hadn't told him he would have never known. School ended in about 5 days, less depending on Mitchie's finals schedule, and she wouldn't have been showing by then, not really. Not enough that he could tell.

But there was a much larger part that couldn't wait to be the dad of her kids. He wondered if it would be a boy or girl, who it would look like more and how he would keep from spoiling the child ceaselessly. He'd send it to the best schools; teach it all sorts of things. Of course they would have to get day care for the first year so they could both graduate but that shouldn't be too difficult. They'd also have to move off campus, but again, not difficult. There were lots of houses in Pennsylvania.

Kids. He had to tell Jason. He would flip out! He wished that he and Mitchie had been a little more traditional about it, marriage before kids, but they could get married before she gave birth. Or after if that was what she preferred. Or—wait, he had to tell himself. Slow down. Mitchie still didn't even know he knew and he was already making wedding plans. He sighed, realizing that he'd once again have to convince her that they were meant to be together. Or at least that he wasn't going to be kept out of this child's life. How to do that though? As often as he had to try and win Mitchie back, he was running out of ideas. And since she wouldn't just talk to him… a slow smile spread across his face.

It was his last chance. Because after this, he wasn't sure there was anything left to do.

--

Mitchie opened the door to her room and had to blink a few times to make sure the scene in front of her was real. Well, it wasn't disappearing. She checked the numbers on the door. No, this was definitely her room. However, the, what looked like, hundreds of post-it notes on her walls in every color a person could think of were definitely not there this morning.

"What the hell…" She closed the door and read the first one by the door.

_I really love architecture. I could do that anywhere._

She glanced at the next one.

_Sam, Aaron and Xavier are my favorite boy names._

_Mitchie, Jessica and Rose are my favorite girl names,_ said the one next to it. Mitche kept reading, post-it after post-it, fact after fact.

_I love Europe and would probably take you there on our honeymoon._

_I want to live wherever your job is._

_I would stay at home and let you go to work._

_I would support you if you didn't._

_I like the idea of getting married in May in a garden full of your favorite flowers. I would build the garden if we couldn't find one that we liked. June would be ok too._

_If I can't have kids with you, I don't want to have kids. I only want _your_ kids._

_I'd let you have the remote control._

_I would give up Sunday football if you wanted to spend time with me. Except the Super Bowl._

_I like arguing with you. Makes my life interesting._

_I like making up even more._

They were all like this, answering every doubt she had ever had about their relationship. There were even things answered that she hadn't thought to ask, like that they would have HD instead of just plain old cable and that he would never live in an apartment, only a house. He preferred dogs to cats but would be ok with both as long as they had a dog. Mitchie stepped past the armoire that blocked her view of the rest of the room and sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, in her favorite chair, was Shane, looking much too sexy in his usual button down shirt, favorite jeans and bare feet. A person just shouldn't be allowed to look that good. There was a post it note stuck to his forehead and there was a smile on his lips. Mitchie walked only close enough so that she could read it.

_Will you marry me? Please?_

"Shane," she managed to breathe out. "Shane, how could you still want to marry me, still love me, after everything I've done?"

He answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders and smile on his face.

"As if I could ever stop loving you." He stood up and closed the distance that she had put between them. "You told me we never talked, that I would never answer your questions. Do you have any questions left for me?"

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked, half laughing, half choking on the question. She needed to know but didn't want to ask in case the answer was no. A lazy smile spread across Shane's face.

"I thought the answer to that would have been obvious," he scoffed. "Now will you answer _my_ question?"

"Is that really the only thing you want to know?" she asked quietly. He had to know her secret already, with all the "answers" that he had posted in her room. He had to want to know why she hadn't planned on telling him.

"It's the only one that matters," he answered honestly.

"Do you realize how many times you've asked me to marry you?"

He laughed softly. Again, as if it mattered. Sometimes the girl was just too cute for words.

"And I'll keep asking until you tell me no."

Mitchie took the post-it note off his forehead, looked at it for a moment and then smiled. He'd make a good dad, an amazing dad. Why had she been so stupid to think that she could keep this away from him? What made her think that she could _stay_ away from him? Maybe this whole thing hadn't been about how he didn't talk but how she didn't listen. Maybe she had just been scared. Mitchie thought that the latter was probably a more accurate assessment.

He, as usual, was right. Whatever else had happened in the months they had been apart didn't matter. They would talk about it afterwards, get through it together. That was the important part. She slid her arms around his neck causing Shane to lean down slightly. Their faces were close enough that Mitchie could feel him breathing.

"Yeah, I'll marry you."

Shane's smiled grew wider and he closed the short distance between them and kissed her fiercely. His lips pressed to hers, hard, as he lifted her clear off the ground. Mitchie's feet dangled a good four inches in the air but she hardly noticed. All she could think of was that she needed to be closer to Shane and there were a lot of things in the way. She wrapped her legs around him, slipping her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, feeling his heat and his tongue that had been eagerly searching for hers. His hands slid under her shirt and she could feel his warm hands against her skin. She slid down his body, making sure that he could feel her every inch of the way down. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt but he caught her hands.

"Mitchie," he managed to breathe out. He was pretty sure that stopping her was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. "Your roommate."

"Never here," she answered with a shake of her head. "Don't worry." She tried for the buttons again but still no luck.

"But what about-"

"Shane," she interrupted, "if we're not naked and in my bed in about five seconds, you're going to have bigger problems than if my roommate walks in and catches us having sex."

She had barely finished her sentence when she realized that she was already on the bed, Shane over her. Before she could blink, she was naked from the waist up and she felt Shane's lips against her nipple and his tongue teasing it. A moan escaped her lips. She laced her fingers in Shane hair as the sensation increased, this time on her other breast. Usually she would let Shane have free reign over her body, letting him pleasure her in ways she had never dreamed about, but this time was different. It had been so long, so stupidly long, since they'd been together and even if they counted the time she got pregnant, it wasn't like now. Now she just wanted to see him, to know he was there. She put her hand under his chin making him look up and leave his post at her chest. He kissed her neck and nibbled her ear slightly before mumbling in her ear.

"What's wrong, Love?" There was a slight crease between his eyebrows, the physical manifestation of his worry. He didn't want to do anything that she didn't enjoy. Mitchie shook her head, smiling.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you."

He laughed at her, a low, throaty laugh. He leaned down and kissed her and resumed his ministrations on her breasts with his hands. However, his lips never left hers. His hand moved to her jeans, unbuttoning them and slipping them over her hips. She just couldn't seem to get enough of him. Her body arched towards him as they kissed and she felt his arms wrap securely around her. Their kiss broke for a minute as they removed the rest of the clothes that they wore but the second she felt his warm skin once again against hers, his lips were back, molding themselves to her, shaping them, teasing them, tasting them.

This wasn't like the last time. There was little waiting, little foreplay, not that she had needed it anyways. The minute he had kissed her she had been ready, wet with the knowledge that they would be together again. She felt Shane slowly sink into her, feeling every inch of his long member as he entered her. He shifted his hips slightly so that she felt every inch of him as he pulled out. His pelvis rubbed up against her clitoris as he pushed into her. Over and over his did this, arousing every nerve in her body. She was so close to orgasming, her breath coming fast.

"Mitchie," he murmured. "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie."

She loved the sound of her name on his lips, an indication of how close he was, of what she was doing to him and how she could so completely and so easily make him drop all of his defenses and give himself to her. He pushed into her again with a groan as she felt pleasure take control of her muscles. Vaguely she was aware of Shane coming in her, his body just as rigid with ecstasy.

They lay there, completely spent, enjoying the feel of their skin touching almost everywhere two humans could. Mitchie enjoyed his weight on her: heavy and reassuring. She kissed him again though they had barely stopped kissing through the whole thing. Shane didn't seem to mind. Finally he moved off of her but he didn't go far. He lay next to her his arm slung across her back. They both were on their stomachs looking at each other. Mitchie's eyes were already starting to droop. Shane leaned over and kissed her, huge smile plastered on his face.

"Sleep, sweetheart, just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

She smiled, kissed him again and then slipped into sleep.

--

Shane watched her as she slept. She never stopped being stunning to him. Her hair was spread all over the pillow, dark contrasting against the light of the sheets he had given her. He was happy to see that she had kept them. In her sleep she had unconsciously shifted closer to him. He could smell her, the remnants of their love making still on her skin. It was hard to let her sleep and not touch her, caress her, kiss her. Damn, he wanted to kiss her. Even after all that he had kissed her he still didn't feel like it was enough. He had gone about three months without kissing this girl when, previously, he had done it every day. No, he had definitely not kissed her enough to make up for the three months he missed.

Not being able to resist even now, he pressed his lips lightly to hers. She moaned groggily before opening her eyes. They were clouded with sleep, not fully focused on the situation around her. A smile spread slowly across her face as she began to remember what had happened.

"Didn't you sleep?" she whispered. Shane shook his head.

"No."

"Why?"

"I was… scared," he admitted slowly. She chuckled.

"Of what? The dark?"

"No," he answered, laughing at her slightly himself. "I wasn't sure you'd be here when I woke up. I wanted to be awake if you decided to leave."

Her face dropped at his answer and he cursed himself. He shouldn't have said anything. It was stupid of him to remind of the things that probably hurt her just as severely as they hurt him. He smiled, though a little more sadly then usual, and kissed her quickly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why not? I deserve a lot worse for leaving you like that. I can't even begin to imagine what it felt like."

Shane could still remember exactly how it felt. It felt like his heart had been torn out. It felt about ten times worse then when she broke up with him because at least when she had called it off she had done it to his face and not run off afterwards. He hadn't just had the most wonderfully fantastic physical and emotional moment of his life when she broke it off the first time. The first time she left it just left a hole and so he had tried to fill it. The second time the hole was still there but this time it ate away at him and his only goal was to get her back before it consumed him completely.

He could feel tears building up in his eyes, in the back of his throat, and he tried as hard as he could to keep them at bay. It didn't work. He felt one squeeze out and he hated it. He didn't want Mitchie to know how badly she had hurt him. He never wanted her to know that kind of pain.

"Oh, Shane!" Mitchie wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. His arm encircled her body and he rested his head against her hair.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie. I should be the one to get rid of your tears and here it is the other way around."

"Shane, don't apologize to me! This is all my fault!" Mitchie couldn't believe how much she had hurt him. She had never seen Shane cry, not once, and she had known him for five years now. She couldn't begin to realize how much damage there was if he was so upset he couldn't stop himself from crying. She knew that he did everything he could to keep tears from her. She was glad that he hadn't. She deserved a lot worse.

"I'm so sorry, Shane. I can't believe that I was so stupid but I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"There's nothing to make up. You did what you thought was best. How can I blame you for that? You might have been interested in someone else for all I knew. I wasn't going to stop you from being happy if someone else would really do that."

"How can you be so rational?" she asked, bewildered. "How can I possibly deserve someone so absolutely sweet to me that even though I almost destroy his happiness he's still willing to forgive me?"

"Because I wasn't kidding when I told you nothing else mattered. I wasn't exactly a saint through all of this, Mitchie. There were things that I did that I could tell devastated you when you found out. I hated that I had hurt you again, despite the fact that I had told you I never would. At least you were discreet about your other relationships. I purposely flaunted mine so you would see. I mean I can't imagine what that was like. I went crazy just thinking about you with some other, faceless, guy. Actually seeing the guy you were sleeping with…" he shook his head as if trying to rid himself of the memory. "Even now I can't think about it."

"You don't have to. I didn't sleep with any other guys. I kissed one and hated it because it wasn't you. His kisses were nothing like yours. Yours are passionate and set my whole body on fire. His were… just nothing."

"Ugh," Shane groaned into the pillow. "Please don't tell me things like that."

"I'm sorry," she answered, "I didn't think it would bother you to hear that you kissed better."

"That's not it," he said, taking his face out of the pillow. "Don't tell me that you didn't sleep with anyone. That makes what I did worse."

She rolled her eyes. This was getting ridiculous.

"Shane, we both made mistakes. Why don't we just agree on that and forget the rest?"

"I guess we can do that," he answered her, smiling. "Just forget everything that's happened in the past three months."

"Well, maybe not _everything_," she said as she slid his hand to her abdomen. The smile that erupted from Shane erased every other emotion he'd felt in the past hour. She had never seen him so happy.

"Definitely not everything," he agreed. "A baby, Mitchie. I can't believe we're going to have a baby!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm. She had been so worried about telling him. She didn't want a baby to be the thing that decided if they got married or not, if they were together. She didn't want him giving up his life because of one stupid mistake that actually was her fault and not his. Now she could see that children had always been part of his plan for life.

"You're really happy about this aren't you? I thought you'd be more upset. We're so young to have children."

"That's ridiculous. People don't wait to have kids because they're young. They wait because their either scared the person will leave them as a single parent or they don't have any money. The first won't be a problem since I'm planning on never letting you leave my arms unless absolutely necessary," he didn't pause as she chuckled, "and I have enough money for you to have ten children and still spoil them ceaselessly."

"I'm glad everything worked out well. I'll have to thank Jessie for telling you even though I told her not to."

"You know that she spilled the beans?"

"I didn't _tell_ anyone else, Shane, other than the doctor. Wasn't a hard leap to make."

"That's another thing we'll need to do," he told her. Mitchie raised an eyebrow in question. "Find you a doctor, a good doctor. As in the best. I don't want anything happening to either of you."

"Shane, you don't have to do that. I'll find one around here that my insurance covers. It's not a big deal," she reassured him. Shane groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Will you, just this once, let me lavish you a bit? You always get so annoyed when I give you things; well I'm not compromising on this. It's my baby too and I want it to have the best doctors and its mother to be comfortable the entire time she's pregnant. _I'm_ going to pay for your doctors, _I'm_ going to pay for the house that we live in next year and _I'm_ going to pay for every other comfort you require and _you're_ not going to argue."

"Shane, you can't-"

Shane silenced her with his lips. He only meant to quiet her, quickly kiss her to silence the protest, only he couldn't stop once he started. He coaxed her mouth open with his tongue, moved so his body was over her as he continued to assault her mouth. She wasn't protesting in the least. She was managing to turn him on all over again despite the fact that they had sex less than an hour ago. Sometimes it amazed him the effect that she had on him. He felt her smile as they kissed. Her hips pressed again his, feeling his arousal against her.

"Again? Don't you ever get tired?" she chuckled.

"Of you? Hardly. I plan to make up for every day of the three months I missed with you."

"In one day?" She wasn't really objecting and they both knew it. She just enjoyed teasing him.

"If you'll let me," he answered before pushing into her and sending her over the edge all over again.

--

That was a super long chapter! I didn't really expect it to be that long. In fact I expected it to be WAY shorter. So yay! Our favorite couple is back together but that doesn't mean everything is dandy. Let's see how they handle getting married and having a kid. Till next time!


	7. We're having a baby

I know it's been WAY long but I had some writer's block and then I started the chapter and then didn't like it and then I started it again and then lost my flash drive so it took awhile to finally get this chapter going. Also, the next chapter (as in the one after this) is going to be the last one. Just so you're prepared.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of its characters. I just use them to further the enjoyment of all.

--

Mitchie groaned as she felt the baby kick again. Her child wasn't even born yet and it was already more active than both of its parents. Mitchie looked at the book in front of her, desperately trying to take notes on all the things she was reading but she couldn't get comfortable on the huge couch. Whoever said that pregnancy was a miracle had clearly never been pregnant. It was November and the baby was due in just a few short weeks, according to her doctor. Mitchie was completing her two finals early so that she wouldn't have to worry about going into labor before she managed to take them. The rest of her classes all required papers as finals which she had finished early also. The only thing left was her British Literature final.

Her senior year was turning out to be harder than she had ever imagined and Shane had tried to convince her to take a year off but she refused. The sooner she finished up this last year and graduated, the sooner she could devote time to being a mother. She would raise her child until it went off to school and then get a job that she could do during school hours. Shane's schedule was infinitely flexible so she knew he could be around to help her when she needed it. Shane was also taking a few years off of his career, not that any of it mattered. They could both be unemployed for the remainder of their lives and they would still have more than enough money to live on.

Mitchie closed the book, unable to concentrate on her work. Every part of her ached and she couldn't wait to just not be pregnant. Not that she wasn't excited about the baby; she was just less excited about the pregnancy part of it. Everything was ready for the baby to come: the nursery was done, a nanny interviewed and hired and even the obligatory overnight bag packed for when they had to rush out of here. Shane and she had moved into a huge house over the summer. Mitchie thought that it was a little too extravagant for just the three people that would be living in it but she didn't argue. To be honest, she was happy for the space if nothing else. Both of them had their own large offices, near to each other yet far enough away to give them their own space. The master bedroom could easily fit about four of the college dorm rooms and the bathroom attached was bigger than some rooms that she had lived in. It had a tub that was also bigger than some rooms she had lived in. There was the standard living room, kitchen, dining room and garage, all with the latest TVs, appliances and beautiful furniture in them. The garage held two new cars, one for her and one for Shane, both with car seats in the back. The nursery was next door to their room and there were three guest bedrooms, one of which would eventually be turned into the baby's room when she got older and didn't want to be next door to her parents. Mitchie thought that they could have done without the game room and the four dens in the house but Shane insisted saying that kids took up a lot of space and she'd be happy for it later.

The only thing that she was glad that Shane had gone overboard on was the backyard. It was beautiful with gardens that contained every flower, small fountains and ponds and even a small bridge. There was a small arch that was a doorway to it all. Shane had built her the garden that they wanted to get married in, just like he said that he would.

Their wedding was currently set for May and Mitchie realized that there was still too much to be done. Though a lot of the essentials had been taken care of, invitations, catering and the like, there were still things that she hadn't even come close to doing… like buying her dress. Mitchie dreaded dress shopping to begin with and there was certainly no way that she was going to do it now. At eight months pregnant there was no way she'd find anything that fit and even if she did, it wouldn't fit by the time that the wedding came along. No, she would just have to wait until February or March and hope that all of her baby fat was gone by then. She'd have to hit the gym everyday (yeah, they had one of those in the house too) but she hoped she could at least get close to her old size before she got married.

Shane was taking care of the honeymoon. They were planning to go to the carribean and have a room right on the ocean with a private beach. Originally they had thought Europe but he said that he wanted to go somewhere that she wouldn't miss anything if she didn't sight see. He said it would be a miracle if he let her out of the room so why go somewhere where there would be things to see? He promised to take her there the next year on vacation, however. The baby would be staying with Mitchie's mom, who was more than excited to spend a few weeks with her granddaughter. Her mom had been so supportive through the entire thing and she was happy for it. She didn't know what she would have done if she didn't have some help. Not that Shane didn't help, he did, but it was different when it was her mom.

Shane's family, however, had been an entirely different can of worms. His parents greatly disapproved of the fact that they were having children so young. The fact that Shane was already twenty-one and Mitchie would be that age in about four months escaped them. They were young but it wasn't an unheard of age to start having children. His parents had fought tooth and nail against the pregnancy and even the marriage. They had been reluctant at best when Shane and Mitchie had announced to them that they were getting married about three years ago. They thought her a gold digger, chasing Shane for his money. The fact that Shane seemed to constantly be chasing her seemed to elude them. When Shane and Mitchie had announced that she was pregnant and that they had set a permanent wedding date for May, his parents went into a rage. They even demanded that Mitchie abort the baby, a prospect which horrified Shane and herself. There hadn't been much communication between them and Shane's parents after that and even though they had been invited to the wedding the relationship was still hostile.

Mitchie heard the door open and looked at the clock, not believing that it was already six. Shane tried to be home early but he needed this class to graduate and the only time slot was from four to five-thirty.

"Marco!" she heard him call.

"Polo!" she answered dropping her books on the floor. She leaned back and realized that her pillows had shifted and she was uncomfortable once again. She leaned forward and was trying to adjust them when Shane walked into the room.

"Let me get that," he said, walking over to her. He moved the pillows so that they supported her back and she leaned back again. Shane's hands were on her shoulders, massaging them and Mitchie relaxed further.

"Mmm, welcome home."

"Thanks," he said leaning down and kissing her cheek, his hands never stopping. "How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant," she answered with a laugh and Shane chuckled with her. He was glad that she was in a good mood today. Sometimes he felt like the closer they got to the due date, the more agitated that Mitchie got. He looked down and saw _Wuthering Heights_ lying on the floor along with her notebook.

"Did I interrupt your studying?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, your son did… or your daughter," she added. They hadn't asked the sex because they didn't want to know. They both decided that it would be a nice surprise to find out when the baby was born. Now if they could only decided on a name things would be great.

"I still think Xavier would be a great name for a boy," Shane said, hoping to change her mind. Mitchie shook her head vehemently.

"All I can think of is Buffy the Vampire Slayer," she told him. "What about Jonathan?"

"We're really going to name our kid Jon? You don't think we can be a little more creative than that?" he asked her. She sighed as Shane sat at her feet and began massaging them.

"I still don't know what's wrong with Shane Jr.," she mumbled.

"The same thing that's wrong with Mitchie Jr.," he answered immediately.

"What about Logan?" she asked suddenly. It was a name that had never come up before. Shane considered it for a moment.

"Logan," he said slowly. "I like it. I think it would be a good boy's name." They were both silent a moment and then Shane spoke up again. "What about Natalia for a girl?"

"Natalia," she echoed, letting the name roll off her tongue. "Someone might call her Nat."

"Or Talia," he said. "Or they might all call her Natalia."

"It's really pretty."

"So… have we really finally decided what we're going to call our kid?" he asked, a little skeptical. There had been so few things they'd been able to agree on lately.

"I think we've finally decided what we're going to call our kid." She smiled at him, joy filling her. She felt better already now that, at the very least, they had names picked out.

"It's been such a long day. I'm so glad that classes will be over soon," he said, leaning back on the couch. Shane was going to keep a normal schedule of classes and if he had to leave in the middle of a final then he would. Most of his professors understood and he wouldn't need to miss as much class as she would.

"I agree," she said. "I'm so stressed out between classes the baby and the wedding." They were silent as they both rested for a moment. "Hey, Shane?" she asked.

"Mmm?"

"Which do you want?" she questioned.

He didn't even open his eyes to respond. "What do you mean, which do I want?"

"A boy or a girl?" she clarified.

"I don't care either way as long as it's safe and healthy," he answered her honestly.

"You have to have a preference," Mitchie pushed.

Shane turned his head to look at her. "My honest preference? I hope we have a girl. I couldn't imagine anything better than a little girl just like her amazing mother."

Mitchie looked at him a little surprised, her heart warming at his words. She knew he really meant what he said and the fact that she somehow found such an amazing guy still shocked her. She felt tears well up in hers eyes and soon she was sobbing.

"Mitchie! What's wrong?" Shane asked, standing up so he could sit next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against his chest as she cried.

"You're—so—sweet—to—me!" she said between sobs. Shane soothed her but couldn't help but smile a little. Mitchie's hormones were all over the place these days and little things that he did, that he had always done, frequently made her burst into tears. As much as he hated to see her cry it was kind of endearing to see to how obviously happy he made her. He kissed her softly as her tears slowed.

"It's getting late. How about some food and then some sleep?" he suggested. She just nodded and, after helping her off the couch, walked hand in hand into the kitchen.

--

Mitchie came home and dropped her keys onto the side table by the door. Her last final had been brutal but she had managed to get through it and now her semester was over. She walked into the kitchen, starving, and saw a note from Shane hanging from the fridge door.

_Group meeting for my aerodynamics class. We have to finish up a project so I might be awhile. Call me if you need _anything_._

_Love you,_

_Shane_

She frowned at the note. She knew that she could call him for anything but she just preferred to have him around. She knew that wasn't possible because he had his own things to do but she still wanted him here. It was so dumb that he had to go do a group thing. Why hadn't he taken care of this earlier? She opened the freezer door, probably a little harder than necessary, and pulled out a carton of ice cream. Grabbing a spoon out of the drawer she sat down at the island and took a large spoonful of her treat. After a few minutes she had calmed down.

She was acting irrationally and she knew it but it was so hard to remember that. Her hormones were out of control and she found herself getting mad at Shane for the dumbest things. She was glad that he was so patient, so absolutely wonderful to her or they would have never made it through this pregnancy.

She rubbed her side for about the fifth time in an hour. She had been having pains for a few hours now and she couldn't get them to go away. The baby was doing its usual moving and kicking but for some reason it was causing her a different kind of pain. She wished she could take something to get rid of it but even Tylenol was prohibited to her. She couldn't wait to do things like take an Excedrin for a headache. She rubbed her lower back, hoping to dispel the ache. In a few minutes it was gone. Suddenly, she felt something warm and wet in-between her legs and everything clicked into place.

They didn't feel like the usual pains because they weren't. Mitchie had been having labor pains and her water just broke. She looked up at the calendar and saw that it was only the first week of December, two weeks before the baby was due.

"Shit!" she muttered to herself. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" She pulled her cell phone out of her purse than had been left nearby on the counter and pushed the speed dial for Shane's cell.

He picked up two rings later. "Hey, sweetheart, what did you need?" His tone was casual and inquisitive, not expecting her answer.

"You need to come home NOW," she told him, not sure what to do. When they planned this, they had planned for him to be home. Luckily the university wasn't far and he would be home within fifteen minutes.

"Why, what's wrong?" His voice was as panicked as her own.

"My water just broke. I need you to come home and drive me to the hospital," she told him, her words coming out pained as she felt another contraction.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment before she heard, "Guys I have to go! I'M HAVING A BABY!!" She heard whoops and cheers and Shane scrambling to gather his things. "Mitchie, hang on, I'll be there as fast as I can."

She hung up the phone and starting breathing like she had been taught. Apparently her mother's advice to take Lamaze classes was sound. The breathing was helping her through the worst of the pain now. Of course, it wasn't going to get any better but she hoped that Shane would get home before anything too serious happened.

She didn't expect him to walk in the door five minutes later. At four-thirty she knew that there had to have been traffic yet here he was, a good ten minutes before schedule. She tried to get up but she felt another contraction come on. They were about ten minutes apart. She knew she had some time and that, barring any terrible traffic, they should get to the hospital in time.

"Mitchie!" Shane shouted the second he was in the door.

"Here!" she managed to call out in between breathing. He dashed into the kitchen and saw her sitting there in pain.

"Oh my God, ok. Let's get you onto the couch then I'll grab your things and then we'll go," he said, talking himself through the process. She shook her head.

"Just take me straight to the car. It'll be faster."

He nodded, accepting her assessment. The trip from the kitchen to the car was slow but eventually Shane lowered Mitchie into the seat. He ran back indoors and grabbed their things and in less time than seemed possible he was back outside, front door locked and in the driver's seat, luggage in the back of the car. He looked over at her, concern etched into his features.

"How are you doing?"

She just nodded at him as she continued to breath. The contraction was ebbing and she was able to relax a little into the car seat. Shane weaved through traffic with an expert eye. They had a few nice cars because he enjoyed racing them. As a result he easily slid into spaces that she didn't think they would ever be able to fit. They made it to the hospital in probably the fastest time they ever had and without incident. He pulled up into the ER bay and ran over to her side of the car. Opening the door he helped her out, walking her inside the doors. Mitchie noted he left the car unlocked, a testament to how hard he was concentrating on her.

"My wife's in labor!" he called when they got inside. Seconds later there were nurses surrounding her and a wheelchair brought to her. Mitchie held his hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Sir, you're going to have to move your car and then get into scrubs. We can take care of your wife," one of the nurses told him.

He eyed her warily before asking, "How can I find her again?"

"Just ask at the front desk. They'll direct you to the delivery room."

He nodded then looked at me. "Mitchie, listen. I'll be back in ten minutes tops. I have to take care of a few things first but I promise, I will be there when our baby is born."

She didn't want him to go but she knew she had little choice. She nodded her head. He kissed her swiftly and then dashed off in the other direction. They wheeled Mitchie into a sterile room and had her change into scrubs and then lay down on the bed. They put an IV in her and gave her drugs. Her gynecologist came in and told her that it was too late for an epidural but that she would still be comfortable. Already Mitchie could feel the contractions were less painful.

"Mitchie?"

She looked towards the door, recognizing the familiar voice. "Shane," she sighed, happy to have him here. She reached her hand towards him and he came over, lacing their fingers together.

"How are you doing?"

"We're going to have a baby, Shane," she whispered to him. He smiled, clearly just as happy about it as she was.

"I know, Mitchie," he said softly, stroking her face. They sat there for hours, longer than Shane had anticipated. The whole time he gave her water when she needed it along with his support. Finally, just as Shane was starting to get anxious, the doctor spoke up.

"Ok, Mitchie, you're doing great. This is it. Just a few more pushes and you're going to have a beautiful new baby. Ok, ready, push!"

Mitchie pushed and the doctor announced that the head was free. She pushed again and soon she heard the cries of her child. The sound was like nothing she'd ever heard before. Sure, she'd heard babies cry but this was her baby. Shane and she had created the little life form that she heard crying.

"Oh, Mitchie," Shane whispered from the end of the bed. He looked up at her and beamed. "She's beautiful."

"It's a girl?" she asked, all her energy drained. He just nodded as he watched them clean her and wrap her in a blanket. They placed her into Shane's arms and he couldn't stop looking at her. She was so tiny and he was so afraid that he was going to break her. He walked to Mitchie and placed their daughter in her arms. Mitchie cooed to her, unable to believe that they had done this. "You're right. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Well, the second most beautiful," Shane said, looking at Mitchie. She laughed, hitting Shane playfully before kissing him.

"I love you," she told him. She had never been so happy as she was at that exact moment.

"I love you, too, both of you," he said turning his eyes to his new daughter.

"Natalia Rose Gray," Mitchie said, saying her name for the first time. "I think it's suits her perfectly."

Hours later Mitchie lay asleep in the bed and Natalia in the nursery. Shane leaned back in his chair just watching Mitchie sleep. Despite the long day, she still looked stunning to him. The day's events were just beginning to sink in. He was a dad. He had a daughter lying only a few feet down the hallway and his fiancé lay on the bed in front of him. He didn't think that it could get much better than this. The only thing he could think of was marrying Mitchie and he would do that in a few months anyways, something else he couldn't believe was happening. He didn't know how he had managed to be so blessed. Mitchie was all he had ever wanted in his life and now she had given him a daughter, another blessing he hadn't expected so soon. He hadn't thought that at twenty-one he'd have a kid and being on the verge of marriage but he didn't regret a minute of it. He lifted her hand and pressed his lips against it. The doctors had drugged her so he knew she would be out for awhile. Shane stood up and walked down the hall, anxious to see his daughter once again.

--

That actually turned out a little shorter than I expected but I really wanted to concentrate on the baby and the pregnancy but didn't want to deal with the boring details of nine months of pregnancy (and don't tell me that I should've written it because then you would have had more Shane and Mitchie because it would have been TERRIBLE. You wouldn't finish the story if I had written out the nine months, trust me.)

One chapter left!


	8. My Baby and Me

Final Chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed reading because I've certainly enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

--

"Mitchie, aren't you done yet? I mean, we've tried on about a hundred dresses," Jessie complained from the waiting area. A moment later the attendant came out with Mitchie. Jess looked at the dress but didn't think it suited Mitchie. From the look on her friend's face, Mitchie didn't think much of it either.

"Well," Mitchie asked, looking at Jess.

"You don't like it," Jess said. Mitchie smiled but in an exasperated kind of way.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Will you please let me pick out a dress for you?" Jess asked her, pleading. "You don't know what you want but I know you well enough to know what you'd like."

Mitchie bit her lip. Jess hadn't been exaggerating when she said they had tried on a hundred dresses. In the past week Mitchie had tried on every wedding dress in Pennsylvania. At least that's what it felt like. However, Mitchie still hadn't discovered the wedding dress that she thought would be perfect for her marriage to Shane.

It had been three months since Natalia had been born and Mitchie still couldn't believe it. It was now March and she had only just begun dress shopping. Everything else had been finished, the catering, the flowers, the guest list and the seating chart, even her in-laws had called a temporary truce to attend, but the most important thing, Mitchie's gown, had yet to be picked out. Usually the dress was the first thing. Mitchie looked at the clock above the mirror and knew that they couldn't be here much longer. The nanny was only able to stay until five.

"Fine," she finally conceded, "you can pick one out."

Jess beamed before jetting off to the backroom full of dresses. She looked around for a few minutes before picking a dress off the rack. The attendant eyed her skeptically.

"Only the one?" she asked, her tone indicating that they should probably take a few choices.

Jess just smiled. "Just the one. Don't worry, this is the dress she'll want; I can feel it." She went back to Mitchie and handed her the dress. She got the same wary look from Mitchie as she had from the attendant. "Will you just trust me, please?"

Mitchie conceded and went into the dressing room. A few minutes later she came out and all three women were floored. The dress fit her perfectly despite being the model dress. Everything about it complimented Mitchie, who realized how much she loved it in an instant.

"Jess, you're amazing. This dress is amazing. I should have let you pick it out hours ago." Mitchie kept twirling in the mirror, trying to see herself from all angles. She wished her mom was here to see this but knew she wouldn't see her until the wedding.

"So can we buy it and get out of here?" Jess asked, glad that Mitchie had found something to her liking.

"You're such a bad shopper."

Jess smiled but didn't deny it. She hated shopping and if anyone other than Mitchie had asked her she would have vehemently refused. However, Mitchie and she had been through more in the past few years than most people even dreamed about. Becoming roommates with her was probably one of the best things that had happened to either girl. In fact, Jess was going to be the Maid of Honor at Mitchie's wedding, the only one in her bridal party. The wedding was actually going to be pretty small, maybe fifty people total, and so the bride and groom decided on just one person in each party. Jason was slated as Shane's Best Man.

Mitchie turned to the attendant. "Let's order one of these in my size," she told her. The woman looked at her with a look of slight disbelief of her face.

"It's my job to also inform you of price. This is one of our… pricier dresses."

"It doesn't matter," Mitchie told her. Shane was covering the cost of the wedding, had insisted on it, not that she was going to fight it. It was one of the few things she was happy that they had the money to cover everything without any help from either of their parents. She also supposed that she would just have to get used to him spending money on her. It wasn't going to be his money anymore; it was going to be theirs.

"I know that in your twenties twenty-two hundred dollars _seems_ like a lot of money but it wouldn't even cover the beading on the dress your wearing."

"Just ring up the God damn dress before we buy it somewhere else," Jessie told the woman, tired of her assumptions. The woman pressed her lips together and went to go put in the order for Mitchie's dress. Mitchie got changed and they headed to the reception area where the woman was finishing the order.

"Your order comes to ninety-eight hundred dollars. I just need a credit card to complete the order," she said, expecting Mitchie to blanch at the price tag. All Mitchie did was pull out Shane's credit card. The woman took it and looked at the name, stunned. "How did you get Shane Gray's credit card?"

Mitchie sighed, having to go through this at every store. All of them had to call the credit card company to verify that she was on the list of people allowed to use the card. Shane and she hadn't had time to get her one of her own. "I'm his fiancé and he gave it to me to buy my dress," she explained patiently.

"I'm going to have to call this in," she said, picking up the phone. Mitchie sighed. Of course she was. The attendant called the credit card company who verified that Mitchie was authorized to use the card and then hung up and ran the card.

"Wow, you're really Shane Gray's fiancé? I love his music," the attendant gushed, suddenly having nothing but smiles for the girls. Both Mitchie and Jessie resisted the urge to groan. This had happened at almost every place they had gone to. Finally, the transaction was complete and Mitchie was due in for a fitting in a month. The woman was still gushing about Shane when Mitchie and Jess left the store.

"You think that'll stop once you get married?" Jess asked nonchalantly as they climbed into the car. Mitchie shrugged.

"Doubt it. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Can't. I promised Jason I'd come over and help him with Shane's bachelor party. He's completely lost."

Mitchie laughed, but not at what Jess thought. Of all the people to be lost on how to plan a bachelor party, she was pretty sure that Jason would be at the bottom of the list but she didn't tell Jess that. If this was Jason's way of spending time with her, Mitchie wasn't going to stop his fun.

"Nothing too crazy though, okay?"

"No crazier than yours," Jess answered but Mitchie didn't like the look on Jessie's face.

"I hate you."

"No you don't," Jess replied as she put the car into gear and drove off towards Mitchie's house.

--

"Jason, you can not have strippers come to the house. Nor can you do body shots off of them," Jess explained patiently. "However, it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a few more things of alcohol."

"Okay, strippers but no body shots," he compromised. She stared him down but finally relented.

"Fine, but if I hear about one body shot you're done for."

"It's a bachelor party. How will you ever find out?"

"I have my ways," she told him, smirk on her face.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Jason leaned over and grabbed the clipboard with the list that she had been keeping out of her hands, stood up and ran for all he was worth.

"Hey! That's mine!" She ran after him, chasing him around the small apartment. Finally she tackled him and they both landed with a "thump" on the couch. She sat on top of him, trying to reach the clipboard but Jason's arms were a lot longer than her own. The guy was taller than Shane, standing at a good 6'6", much taller than even her 5'11". When she got close to her list he tossed it off to the side of the room out of her reach. She went to move off of him and get to it before he did but he grabbed her by the waist and moved so that she was under him on the couch. She let out a small yelp of surprise as Jason held her around the waist, keeping her from getting away. Pretty soon they were both just lying on the couch, exhausted from the wrestling and laughing hysterically. When they finally calmed down, Jessie realized that she was lying on his chest and she sat up quickly, embarrassed.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," he answered, impish grin on his face. "I was enjoying myself."

She looked at him surprised and then blushed slightly. "Jason! Are you hitting on me?!" she teased, her voice holding mock horror.

"Yes," he answered bluntly, no trace of humor in his voice. He smiled genuinely at her. "Is it working?"

"I'm… not sure yet," she told him. Sure she liked Jason well enough, and he was a great friend to Shane, but she had heard about him from both Shane and Mitchie. His relationships with women were hot but short. Not that he was mean to women; things just didn't usually last past a month or two. She wasn't looking for that sort of relationship.

"Well, how about a cup of coffee tomorrow so you can figure it out?"

"I don't know about that."

"Have Shane and Mitchie been talking out of school?" he asked. She could tell that he was hurt more than his humorous voice was letting on.

"I've heard that women don't usually last too long with you," she admitted. Jason sat up and looked her in the eyes. He noticed how green they were.

"Have they also told you that, before just now, I've never asked a woman out in my life?"

She laughed at him and then realized he was serious. "What?"

"I just never had relationships like that," he said with a shrug. "We'd meet at some party, go home together and it would just be good sex for however long it lasted. No actual date at any point."

"So… why did you just ask me out?"

"I like you," he told her. "I've gotten to hang out with you a ton in the past few weeks with all this wedding stuff and I found I enjoyed myself more than I ever have with a woman."

"You don't ever just hang out with female friends?"

"Well, Mitchie, but obviously she doesn't really apply to this situation. I mean, I love hanging out with her but she's more like my sister than anything else."

Jessie was silent for a moment then said, "Just coffee?"

Jason nodded.

"Okay, I can do coffee." She looked around the room and her eyes landed on her clipboard. Suddenly something occurred to her. "You didn't really need my help planning this bachelor party, did you?"

"Nope! But I thought that it was a pretty stealthy way to get you here." He beamed at her and she couldn't help but laugh. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Jason was really a great guy to hang out with.

"You're such a goof," she said, hitting him with a couch pillow. "I have to get going and do some cake tasting tonight with Mitchie but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Nine am."

"You can be up at nine. I'll meet you at Starbucks at ten," she said and walked out the door, leaving a laughing Jason.

--

Mitchie sank into the couch, Natalia sleeping in her arms, finally. The clock read two in the morning and Mitchie had just managed to get the baby to sleep. She had an eight am class tomorrow that she was fairly certain she wasn't going to make. She closed her eyes, promising herself she would only close them for a second.

"Mitchie, go to bed. I'll take care of Natalia."

Mitchie looked up and saw Shane standing over her. She looked at the clock and realized that she must have fallen asleep but thankfully only for a few minutes.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"You're not fine. You were asleep which is really not the best idea when you're holding a baby." Shane leaned down and gently took Natalia out of her arms, cooing gently to her and rocking her to keep her asleep. "Go to bed. You have an early class tomorrow and I don't. I'll feed her soon and then put her to bed."

"Are you sure? I'll watch her if you need…"

"Will you just go to bed already?" he said, leaning over and kissing her. She smiled softly at him and once again was reminded how lucky she was. She really was so tired. She trudged into the bedroom and laid down in their huge bed, sinking into the mattress. It had been so many nights since she had actually gotten some sleep.

When she woke up she noticed that it was ten in the morning. She had missed her class, apparently she slept through the alarm she had set, and her next class wasn't until four. She supposed she'd have to go to her professor today and see what she missed. Despite all the late nights with the baby, this was the first time she had missed her morning class. She rolled over and realized that Shane was asleep next to her. She cuddled close and he wrapped his arms around her but kept his eyes closed.

"Is Natalia sleeping?" Mitchie asked softly.

"The nanny is with her in the basement," he replied his lips moving to her neck.

"Was she fed?" Shane's lips went down to her collar bone.

"Of course," he mumbled. "Don't worry, Mitchie, she's fine." Shane kissed his way down to the top of her cleavage that wasn't covered by the tank top that she wore. His hands lifted her shirt over her head, exposing all of her skin from the waist up. He sucked gently on one of her nipples, his hand never leaving the other. Mitchie's breath came faster as she felt his teeth press into her breast. It had been close to a year since the last time they had made love. Between being pregnant and then taking care of the baby, they hadn't had the energy as of late.

Mitchie was quickly discovering how long nine months was as Shane's fingers slid past the waist of her pants and into her. She let out a low moan of pleasure as Shane continued to suck on her breast.

"Hmm, that's interesting," he said, humor in his voice.

"What's interesting?" she asked, breathless.

"It seems I don't have to worry if I get thirsty," he chuckled. She looked down and sure enough she was secreting breast milk.

"Well that's awkward and completely unsexy," she responded, the mood broken a bit.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Shane replied, leaning down and sucking and then swirling off the remnants with his tongue. To her surprise, watching him do it and then swallow her milk _was_ a bit of a turn on. "But personally, I'd rather drink something else." Before she could question him, he had pulled her pants off and ran his tongue over her clitoris.

"Ohhhh," she moaned, unable to form coherent words. All she could concentrate was all the things that his tongue was doing to her.

Shane had missed doing this so much. Neither of them had been in the mood since Natalia was born but before that it was only Mitchie who hadn't been in the mood and he certainly wasn't going to push it while she was pregnant. Now she was more than willing and they had a rare morning to themselves. Her body had changed since the pregnancy but it seemed it had changed in all the right ways. Her breasts were larger, her body slimmer since she had lost all the baby fat but kept all the sexy curves from pregnancy.

No longer able to wait, he shed the few clothes that he wore and pushed into her. She was tighter than he had remembered despite her pregnancy. He moved in her again, hearing her already close to the edge. He had wanted to make it last but it had been too long for both of them for that to happen. Soon they were both caught in the grips of their climax.

They just lay there for awhile, enjoying each other's company and the feel of their bodies connected. Finally Shane moved out of her but pulled her into his embrace and kissed her.

"I love you, Mitchie, more than anything," he told her.

"I love you too."

--

"Shane! I'm…home?" Mitchie looked around but the house was dark. She was sure that Shane had said that he was going to be home. She closed and locked the door behind her, confused. She took her shoes off and walked around the corner to the bottom of the stairs. Immediately she noticed the trail of rose petals that led upstairs. Perhaps she wasn't alone. Smiling in anticipation, she walked upstairs, careful of the petals.

The trail led to their bedroom which was bathed in candle light. On the bed there was a small box and a note. She opened the box first and a pair of simple diamond earrings stared back at her. She smiled, turning them in the soft light so that she could see them sparkle. She didn't know what it was all for but she certainly wasn't objecting. She put the box down on the bed and picked up the note. It simply said 'You're about to walking in a restricted area. Clothing is strictly forbidden.' She laughed and noticed that the rose petals led into their bathroom. She stripped out of her clothes, leaving them on the floor, and walked into the bathroom. When she pushed the door open the entire bathroom was bathed in light and there, in the tub full of bubbles, was Shane. On the shelf next to the tub were a tray of chocolates and fruits and a bottle of champagne, already poured into two flutes.

"Shane… what is all this?" Her voice was soft, half in astonishment and half just not wanting to disturb the moment. He stood up and was covered in bubbles. Seeing him all wet like that was incredibly sexy and if Shane's hard member was any indication, he enjoyed seeing her naked.

"It's for you," he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was and she was just missing it.

"But… Why?" She was so confused by all of this. She was glad he had done it but the reasoning behind it was a little blurry.

"Because it's your birthday, Mitchie."

She looked at him surprised. He was right! She had completely forgotten that today she turned twenty-one. Between classes, Natalia and their wedding plans she had forgotten that today was her birthday. She chuckled softly to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Last year, you forgot, and this year, I forgot."

He laughed with her, seeing the irony. "Yeah, but if you forget, I get into a lot less trouble. I mean, I don't know if I could convince you to marry me again in just two short months." He smiled crookedly at her. They both knew that last time there had been much more to it than just forgetting her birthday but she smiled at the joke anyways. That was long in the past though it had only been a year. It was amazing what could happen in a year.

She walked towards him, stepping into the tub. She ran her hands over his slick chest and grasped his already hard member, stroking it. "You look good in bubbles," she told him.

He half moaned in agreement. "I bet you'd look just as good in them." He pulled her down into the tub and covered her in them, caressing her as he did. Her hips arched towards him when she felt his fingers penetrate her.

They made love for hours, Shane pleasuring every inch of her, sometimes in places she didn't even think were possible. Finally, late that night after dinner and another session of lovemaking, they lay in bed, curled up together.

"So did I do better than last year?" he asked, chuckling.

"A box of chocolates would have been better than last year, but yes, it was amazing. Sometimes you astound me, Shane."

"You astound me everyday," he told her. She just smiled and fell asleep resting against him.

--

Mitchie was frantic. Her wedding was in two days and she still didn't have everything done. The dace floor for the reception hadn't arrived and nor had the tents. The pastor had gotten sick and had provided her with a last minute replacement so they would really have to practice twice as much tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner. Her dressed needed one last hem job that was supposed to have been finished a week ago but wasn't and now had to be picked up today. She was once again headed to the cake maker to haggle price with him because he didn't give her exactly what she wanted but was still going to charge her full price. Jess's dress had only just arrived and Shane still hadn't picked up the tuxes no matter how often she threatened him.

"Can't we go any faster?" she asked Jessie who had taken over driving after Mitchie nearly rear-ended a guy for not going fast enough.

"Chill out a little. We have more time than you seem to think. The cake place isn't that far from where the dress place is and Jason and Shane are talking to the tent guys," Jessie reassured her friend. She had never seen Mitchie so stressed out in her life. It was a good thing that they were financially stable because she knew that not only would Mitchie be stressing about finances but she would also be carting Natalia around. Luckily the nanny at least took care of baby while everyone was running around town. Mitchie's parents had gotten in the night before and Shane's were due tonight. The house was big but Jessie wasn't sure it was big enough to avoid the fights that were probably going to ensue. Shane's parents had been against everything from the start and Jess didn't think they were going to curb their opinions just because it happened to be their son's wedding day. She only hoped that seeing their granddaughter would soften their hearts.

"What if they don't talk to the tent guys? I mean, we have to have tents."

"I told Jason that if he hadn't called by three that I was going to throttle him and then I was going to do something even worse," Jessie said as she turned the corner.

"Like withhold sex," Mitchie said, joking with her friend, watching her blush deeply.

"No," she replied slowly, "we're not actually sleeping together so I feel it wouldn't be much of a threat."

Mitchie looked at her, surprised. "You're not? We are talking about the same Jason right?"

"I told him from second one that I was looking for a relationship, not a fuck buddy. The solution to that problem was to just date and not to fuck. Well, at least not right now anyways."

"Wow," Mitchie said, a little stunned. "I've never known Jason to actually date a girl." Mitchie smiled, happy for her friend. "I'm glad he's making the effort with you. He seems to really like you if he's willing to go through all this just to keep you around."

"I was thinking that but didn't want to get my hopes up. I'm alright with just seeing how it goes." She pulled up in front of the dress store. "Now, let's go get our dresses."

--

"You look wonderful, sweetheart." Mitchie tore her gaze away from the mirror to look at her mother.

"Thanks, Mom." She had be scrutinizing herself for awhile, completely nervous. She couldn't figure out why but the butterflies were there. She was going to spend the rest of her life with Shane and today was going to make that official. Never mind that having a kid together already bound them together, this was completely different. This was going to be done in front of all their friends and family. Jess came up next to her, her dress long and a dark purple, and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"You're going to be fine," she whispered. "He's not going to be able to take his eyes off you the entire night."

"Thanks," she answered.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said. She walked down the hall with Jessie and her mother. Her mother slipped inside to take her seat and Jessie stood before Mitchie, ready to enter before her. Mitchie saw her father there, smile across his face, and she took his arm, breathing in deeply.

"You look stunning."

"Thanks, Dad," she mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"Are you sure you want to marry this guy?" he said with a smirk. "I mean you could always back out." He winked at her. Her parents loved Shane and thought that he was perfect for her. Not to mention they were pretty partial to their new granddaughter. They were already spoiling her ceaselessly.

"I think I'll give him a chance at this marriage thing," she said. Her father smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Everyone ready?" Jessie asked, turning to look at Mitchie and her father. Mitchie nodded and the doors opened, letting Jessie walk through them. After a minute, Mitchie heard the music that announced her entrance and she walked through the doors.

--

Shane was so nervous he was practically pacing at the alter. He was getting married today, married to Mitchie. He realized that he had been pursuing her for what seemed like half of his life. They had met when he was just sixteen and now, five years later, he was finally marrying her. He never thought that he would get so lucky in his life.

"Calm down," Jason muttered to his friend. He could see how keyed up Shane was and he wasn't surprised. Getting married was a big step but it was one that he never doubted Shane would take. It just always seemed to be something that would suit him and then when he found Mitchie, well, how was a guy supposed to fight that. He was happy for Shane that everything had worked out. Jason on the other hand, he shrugged inwardly, perhaps he wasn't cut out for marriage.

Just then the doors open and Jessie started walking towards them, blond hair pulled up and framing her face. The dark purple halter dress she wore fell to the floor and cut squarely at her neck line. Jason watched her walk up the aisle and suddenly marriage didn't seem so unattainable to him. Who knew what would happen with Jessie? All he knew is that he cared about her more than he ever had any other woman and they hadn't even slept together. What was even more perplexing was that he didn't care so much if they did. He just genuinely enjoyed their time together.

"Maybe I won't be the only one getting married," Shane muttered, noticing where Jason's attention was. Jason just smiled. The music changed and the doors opened again and there stood Mitchie on her father's arm. Jason had to remind Shane to breathe.

Her dress was strapless with a corset style top that conformed perfectly to her body. The skirt, long and poofy, dragged out behind her and her veil was carefully placed over the bun of curls on the back of her head. There was no decoration on the dress but there didn't need to be. It was incredible and Mitchie looked incredible in it.

She walked, in almost slow motion, to the alter where Shane was waiting. Her father kissed her cheek and then placed her on Shane's. Shane leaned over and kissed her softly, barely able to believe that this vision was soon going to be his wife.

"I love you," he told her. She smiled.

"I love you, too."

"Dearly Beloved…"

--

:-D All done! I was thinking about ending it on their honeymoon but I don't know. I just liked it better here. I think the honeymoon would have been too much. I hoped everyone enjoyed and I'm really sorry for how long it took to finish.


End file.
